What Goes Around Comes Around
by sasukewife
Summary: Sakura is a girl that gets bullied by a certain posse all the way from Kinder-garden to Highschool. While through these terrible years she makes friends that stick with her through this and helps her. Until one day Sakura feels like letting her feelings out by doing her favorite hobby,singing, and end up with the big guns.
1. Chapter 1

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 1:

It was a Friday morning in Konoha. A little girl the age of 6 was still sleeping in her room with her sister.

*Knock Knock*

"Sakura and Matsuri, ya'll have to get up for school." A woman who looked to be in her early 30s just coming out of her 20s said walking to her two daughters. She shook them gently awake.

"Come on girls let's get dress for school." The mother said.

Matsuri popped up and her brown hair was a mess. Her mother smiled and fixed it.

"Go get dressed then I'll fix it better." Matsuri's mother said smiling at her. Matsuri was 7 years old, one year older then her younger sister. Matsuri smiled and left to get dressed.

"Mommy." The six year old on the top called.

Her mother looked at her and extended her arms to help her daughter off of the top bunk bed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do I have to go to school today?" The pink headed six year old asked her mother. Her mother smiled and helped her get in her school clothes.

"Of course sweetie. Why you asked that?" Her mother asked.

Sakura had a sad face and replied, "Just being curious I guess."

Sakura's mother smiled and said, "Remember curiosity killed the cat." Then she touched Sakura gently on the nose, and Sakura started laughing. Her mother put on her shoes for her, then started doing Sakura's hair. But of course mothers know when something is not right with one of their kids.

"Sakura, please tell me what's wrong with you. Maybe I can help you with it or get through it." Her mother said while putting a high pony tail in Sakura's long pink hair.

Sakura quickly made up something. "It's nothing, really mom. I was just tired and was just being curious. Sorry if I worried you." Sakura said as she felt her mother stop doing her hair and she turned to face her.

"Oh cupcake, it's not your fault. I just get worried over my little kiddies. But if you say you're okay, than I guest you are." She said smiling.

"Sakia, I can't seem to find my tie. Do you happen to know where it could be?" A tall man with brownish red hair asked his wife, as he walked into the room where they were. Sakia looked at her husband after she finished Sakura's hair. "Um, yes I do, it's in the top left drawer on the right side of the drawer." The man named Kenji just smiled and thanked his wife. Then basically ran to his room.

"Ok go brush your teeth with your sister. Then come downstairs to eat. Hurry so ya'll won't be late." Sakia told her daughter as she left the room.

"Hey pinky," Sasori greeted his sister as he watched her go into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Hey red head," Sakura called back to her brother while giggling.

"Hey Mat," Sasori greeted his other sister. He watched as she spitted out toothpaste then turned to him smiling.

"Hey big lil brother." Sasori smiled at the nicknames his sisters gave him. He watched as his brother walked passed them.

"Hey." He mumbled. Sasori, Sakura, and Matsuri all said 'Hey' back to him.

"Gaara, Sasori, Matsuri, and Sakura. Come eat before ya'll be late." Sasori rolled his eyes playfully. He turned to his sisters.

"She always think somebody gone be late." He said. Sakura and Matsuri laughed, but they still replied.

"Okay." Then they all went downstairs. Once they were all finished and had 5 minutes to get to the bus stop, they grabbed their school bags and headed for the door. Sakia gave Matsuri and Sakura a kiss on the cheek. But when she went to kiss Gaara and Sasori they claimed they were too old for kisses. She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved them out the door. She gave her husband a kiss also when he got in his car to leave.

"Be good." She called to her four kids as they walked to the bus stop.

* * *

This is a new story I have been working on, I have 5 chapters so far. I hope ya'll like it. Thanks for reading it, and i promise to have up more chapters if ya'll like it. Don't forget to review.

-sasukewife-


	2. Chapter 2

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 2:

As they all got on the bus and took their seats. The bus drove to the school. After 7 minutes of picking up other kids they finally arrived at the school. Sakura's brothers bid her farewell, but her sister walked her to her class.

"Love you sis," Matsuri smiled waving at her little sister. Sakura smiled back, but made a sad face when she walked in class.

"Good morning ," her teacher greeted her sweetly.

"Good morning ." Sakura perked, happy to see her favorite teacher. Sakura walked to her seat, but as she went to sit down.

*BOOM*

She fell on the floor. Her chair was pulled back by a red head girl. Like always, the four girls that always bullied her. Why? Sakura didn't know, but she really wanted to know. The whole class was laughing at Sakura, except for that one person who sat in the back of the class. Sakura got up and dusted her self off, then put her chair back were it was then sat down.

"Karin, Ami, Miki, Hibia, and Naruka. I will be calling your parents to inform them about all of this. Then you have an afterschool with me." said as she wrote things on a pad with paper. The four glared at Sakura. That is way is Sakura's favorite teacher. Sakura wasn't fazed by this, because this happen everyday. But even though they got in trouble by the teacher they didn't quite messing with Sakura.

~On the Playground~

Karin walked up to Sakura followed by Ami, Miki, Hibia, and Naruka. Sakura looked at them and sighed.

"Hey Sakura you look like an alien." Karin said.

"With green skin you don't fit in this play pen." Ami said. The next thing she noticed Miki pulled her pony tail. Sakura winced in pain, but took her hair out of Miki's grip and tried to look for Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. But she couldn't find them with the other girls in her way.

"Hey Sakura, you're so funny, you got teeth just like bugs bunny." Hibia and Naruka said laughing. She tried her hardest to pretend that she didn't care. The bell rung and the four girls pushed her down then went to the classrooms. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten came running up to her.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Ino called out as she helped her best friend off the ground. Sakura nodded a 'yes' and they went to the bathrooms. Sakura told them they can go to class and that she will be okay. She looked in the mirror.

'Maybe I do need braces. I do have some weird looking teeth' she said to her self. She walked to her classroom right before the tardy bell rung. Only three more days left of this school year. That's all that Sakura told her self.

*Bring Bring Bring*

Sakura and everyone else in the school packed up their bags and left to go to their school bus.

"Sakura," a voice called. The pink headed 6 year old turned around. She saw a boy with onyx eyes and spiky hair walked to her with his hands in his pocket. She tilted her head to the right in confusion. 'Who was this boy?' she questioned herself.

"Yes?" she asked as he walked with her to the bus.

"I ride your bus," he said looking at her still walking. She raised one pink eyebrow.

"Really?" she questioned/said.

"Hn." The onyx eyed boy said. As they neared the bus Sakura asked a question that had been on her mind since he called her name.

"Um, what's your name?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. She would have told him her name but he already knew it.

"How do you know me?" Sakura asked as they got on the bus. They picked a seat at the very back and sat down. Sasuke smirked.

"Because I just know." He told her. Sakura hit him playfully. After everyone was on the bus it drove out of the school parking lot. Before Sakura stop could come she looked at Sasuke.

"Do you want to be my best friend?" She asked hopefully, and then sadly added, "Even though I have a huge forehead, green eyes like an alien, pink hair, weird teeth, and other ugly stuff like that." Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes, but then smirked.

"You're cute just the way you are, and yeah I'll be your best friend." He said looking at her. She raised her head up and smiled. She had a little blush from him calling her cute. This didn't go unnoticed by the young Uchiha. She hugged him and said 'thank-you'. He just smirked and patted her back.

"Pinky promise." Sakura said holding her pinky finger up and looking him straight in his face. He smirked and put his pinky finger up and hooked it with hers.

"Pinky promise." He said. Sakura grabbed her backpack and got off the bus with her siblings, but not before she said bye to her new best friend.

~Konoha Junior High School~

Sakura and her sister are now in junior high. Her two brothers, Gaara and Sasori, are in high school. Sakura is 13, Matsuri is 14, and Gaara and Sasori are 15. The four kids do their same routine they always do when they get ready for school. Like always, Kenji, the dad, can't find his tie. Since Sakia leaves for work now, Sakura always helps her dad.

"Ya'll have 15 minutes left before the bus comes. Your mother made ya'll breakfast, it's on the table. Don't miss the bus! I have to go to work, bye." Kenji yelled to his kids from downstairs.

"Bye," they called back. Sakura ran downstairs and grabbed a watch, belt, and toast. She ran to her dad's car before he could pull off.

"Dad!" she yelled. Kenji rolled down his window when he saw his daughter running towards him.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked. She handed him his things. He smiled.

"I can always count on you. Thank-you cupcake. Bye." Kenji said to his daughter before driving to work. Sakura ran back inside and to her bathroom. She was already dressed, but hade to take extra long brushing her teeth. She now had braces. She had them since she got out of elementary and went to middle school. She had convinced her mom to get them, since Karin and the other girls were talking about her teeth. Her skin already got tanned from playing outside with friends, and doing cheerleading. She was co-captain. Once she was finished she grabbed her things that she needed for school, and ran to the bus with her siblings.

"Hey best friend," Sakura said as she plopped herself in the bus sit. The seat her and her best friend always sat in.

"Hey." He said. "Why you so tired and out of breath?" he asked the pinkette. She looked at the boy that has been her best friend since they were small.

"Uh, gee I don't know." Sakura said playing dumb. "Maybe because I just ran some what 3 blocks to this damn bus stop." She added. Sasuke just laughed at her.

"Okay, my bad, best friend." He said still laughing. Sakura couldn't help but laugh to. A blonde head popped up from the seat in front of them. She looked at the two laughing.

"Ya'll should totally go out." She said. The two stopped laughing, looked at the blonde, then looked at each other, and then started laughing again.

"I'm serious. Ya'll so cute together." The blonde added.

"Whatever you say Ino." Sakura said. The blonde just rolled her eyes then sat back down. Sakura now had a gang, they been with her since middle school. It consisted of eight people, including Sakura herself. They were Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura. They were considered 'The Gang'.

~At School~

The Gang walked down the halls to their lockers and did what they had to do. They then went to their homeroom. Did their school hours and classes. Then they went home. But not with Karin and the other 4 girls messing with Sakura. Saying things like 'Daaammn, did a whole fucking tin foil factory blow up in yo mouth.' And stuff like that since she had braces. Sakura didn't care though, even though it hurt her like hell to be talked about like that when she never even messed with them girls. But her inner kept saying, 'don't worry outer Sakura. We're going to handle those bitches one day.' All Sakura did was write about all these things in her dairy, and song songs from off the radio with Sasuke. That's what they do to pass time over the weekends. Sakura's family considers Sasuke another son. And Sasuke's family considers Sakura a daughter they never got to have.

It was now summer and in a few days Sakura and the Gang would be going to High School tomorrow.

* * *

Review. Thanks. Bye until next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 3:

After 3 years of Sakura going through schools with Karin, Ami, Hibia, Naruka, and Miki messing with her. Sasuke still her best friend. She is now a well developed 16 year old, with beautiful, silky, long pink hair. Her sister is 17 years old; Sasori and Gaara are 18 years old now. Sasori and Gaara are now attending The University of Konoha, while Sakura and Matsuri are attending Konoha High School.

Sakura is currently in her big king sized bed in her pink and zebra stripped room. Her room has pink walls, black and white zebra carpet. She also had a tan desk that is in a semi circle, with a white laptop, printer, and other things on it. On the wall in front of her bed they have 7 ribbons from her accomplishments. A pink and white polka dotted beanbag chair, 2 book shelves, a dresser, and a walk in closet. On the wall to the right of her bed she had a long big window with a bed made into the wall by it. The ceiling is a light, light pink, and her bed has a zebra blanket with some pink and zebra pillows. She also has a bulletin board above her computer with school things on it. Her alarm clock went off.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-*

Sakura automatically pressed the 'snooze' button. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She did a very loud yawn that her toy poodle, Ginger jumped up out of her sleep. Sakura giggled and hopped out of bed. She looked at her self in her full length mirror. Sakura was currently wearing short, short shorts that were gray, a pink shirt a 'fuck you' sign on it, and lastly with fluffy pink slippers. Sakura's hair was in a messy bun that she put in before she went to sleep. She was about to go to her bathroom, but a certain someone busted into her bedroom.

"Sakura, good you're up!" Her sister yelled. Sakura was taken back by her sister's loud tone.

"Well no shit with you screaming like that." Sakura said as she tried to walk to the bathroom. Her sister smacked her teeth at her sister's reply. But she kept talking.

"Look I need your help," Matsuri said as she held up to shirts. Sakura looked at the shirts.

"Which one should I wear?" Matsuri asked. One shirt was blue with glitter on it, and the other was purple with a peace sign on it.

"Um, wear the purple one." Sakura said as she shut the bathroom door. She heard Matsuri ask what jewelry. Then she heard black or orange.

"Black." Sakura said as she flushed the toilet. Matsuri nodded her head up and down. She always asked Sakura for help by the way Sakura dressed. Matsuri heard Sakura saying things but didn't pay attention since she heard a vibrating noise by Sakura's laptop. She was curious so she walked over to the desk. She heard Sakura running water and knew she was brushing her teeth. Sakura started saying things like 'you know what I mean' 'don't you agree' and stuff like that. Matsuri just replied with a 'yeah' 'uh-huh' or 'I know right'. She picked up the iPhone 5 that just stopped vibrating. She didn't hear Sakura talking anymore or water, but she didn't care. She was just worried bout the phone. Matsuri clicked the little square button in the middle and the screen lit up. It said that Sakura had a missed call from 'BFF 3 3 ' Matsuri raised an eyebrow. 'It must be Ino or one of them.' She thought. She knew all Sakura's friends and who she hung with, and who she didn't.

"BOO!" she heard Sakura yell as such pocked her sister's sides. Matsuri screamed and threw the phone in the air. Sakura caught it with ease. Matsuri turned around and smiled nervously. Sakura just had one of those, 'Tell me what you were doing right now!' looks. Even though Matsuri was the older sister, Sakura had some deadly eyes when she wanted to. 'If looks can kill I would totally be dead right now.' Matsuri thought as she looked at her sister.

"I was just being, uh, curious I guess." Matsuri said while tittering.

"Remember curiosity killed the cat, Mat." Sakura said as she pushed her sister out her room. Matsuri rolled her eyes.

"You sound just like mom." Mat said before walking away. She heard Sakura yell back, 'You got to love me.' Then she heard Sakura shut her bed room door. Sakura walked back into her room and to her walk in closet. Since it was cold outside she grabbed some black skinny jeans, a red polo shirt that had 7 buttons coming down to right in between her breast. She put it on and left the buttons unbuttoned but had a black tank top under it. She was about to go get her red boots that came up to the middle of her shin, but her phone vibrated on her desk. She put her clothes on her bed and got her phone. 'BFF 3 3 ' was on the screen and it said 'Face time'. She unlocked her phone and answered it.

"Heyyyy!" she said happily.

"Hey," said Sasuke."Your hair looks a mess," he added as he looked at her through the video call. She poked out her tongue.

"I know," she laughed. "I was going to get dressed and do it but you face timed me, so yeah." She added. Sasuke saw her shirt. He raised an eyebrow. Sakura saw this and asked 'What?'

"What's up with the shirt?" he asked. Sakura looked at her shirt. She laughed. It was her night shirt that had 'fuck you' sign on it.

"Oh, it's for my siblings when they get on my nerves. It's nothing against you." Sakura told him. He nodded his head.

"My mom said hey daughter." Sasuke told Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"Tell her I said hey mommy." Sakura told Sasuke. He told his mom and she smiled. Sakura noticed the time and she still wasn't dressed.

"I love you best friend but I got to go get dressed so that I don't miss the bus." She said standing up. Sasuke can now see her pajamas.

"Wow you got some nice pajamas." He said smirking. Sakura looked at the phone and noticed he could see her whole body.

"Oh shut up." She said blushing lightly. Sasuke just kept smirking.

"But okay if you got to go then bye." He said.

"Bye, see you on the bus." Sakura said ending the call. Sakura got on Pandora and picked any station. Diamonds by Rihanna started playing. She put on her clothes and shoes, and then went to the bathroom to do her hair. She took it out the messy bun. She took out the curling iron and a ponytail holder. She put her waist length hair in a ponytail, and then put curls in with the curling iron. She turned off the iron and put it back in the bathroom drawer. Sakura took the ponytail holder out and shook her head, making the curls bounce and cup her face. By the time she walked out of the bathroom it was 7:13, she had two minutes to get to the bus stop. She grabbed her make-up bag, shoved it in her book sack, and grabbed her iPhone 5 and iPod 5g and her head phones. Sakura ran down the two flights of stairs.

"Bye ma." She yelled getting her house key and car keys (they were on the same ring).

"Bye cupcake, be good." Sakia called to Sakura from the kitchen. Sakura ran down the sidewalk when her iPhone 5 started to play 'Diamonds by Rihanna'. She put one head phone in her ear. She already knew it was Sasuke calling her by the ringtone.

"Yes." She said turning down the second block.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm coming right now. I only have one more block and I'll be there." She said turning another corner.

"Well the bus is pulling up; I'll try and hold it for you okay, just hurry." Sasuke said as he pretended to drop something. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, bye now." She said hanging up. She put the phone in her book sack with her iPod 5g. Then she ran full speed-which was VERY fast for Sakura's speed.

~Bus stop~

"Uchiha are you getting on or not. I have to go." The bus driver said. Sasuke glared at the bus driver.

"I just told you 2 minutes ago that I dropped something. Wait till I find it." Sasuke said between gritted teeth. The bus driver sighed, he would have shut the door and left but he couldn't for two reasons. One, this was an Uchiha you don't mess over them nor play with them. Two, this kid was smart he had one leg on the bus and one of, so that the bus driver didn't close the door and leave. Sasuke could hear foot steps coming really fast, he knew it was Sakura.

"Found it!" Sasuke said as soon as Sakura appeared in front of the bus. She smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"Then get on the bus and let's go." The bus driver said. As the teens got on the bus they went to the very back where people who weren't in 'The Gang' knew not to sit. Even if one person in the Gang wasn't there, you don't sit in there seat. Unless you part of the Gang then you can sit in their seat. You don't sit in the back unless you part of 'The Gang' period. As they were walking to the back, the 'Gang' gave Sasuke high fives for helping Sakura not miss the bus. Then everyone started talking to each other like they would do any other day.

~At the High School~

"Haha, I know right!" Sakura said as she got off the bus laughing with her friends. Everyone just laughed together as they walked into the school hallway.

* * *

REVIEW ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 4:

Everyone looked at the entrance as they heard different laughs.

"Uh, guys." Hinata said tapping her fingers together as she turned red in the face.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked wiping her eyes from laughing to hard. Hinata just pointed to in front of them. The Gang looked at what she was pointing at. They saw everybody in the hall way looking at them weirdly. Some of them were glaring (fan boys/ fan girls) at them.

"What!" Sakura yelled at the people looking at them. Everybody jumped from the sudden outburst. Then went back to what they were doing before the Gang came in.

"Well damn Saki," Ino said laughing. Saki is one of Sakura's nicknames from her friends. Sakura just smiled at her friends that were with her since kinder-garden.

"Okay," Saki said as she looked at her friends. "I have to go to the 200 wing to get stuff out my locker and stuff. So I'll see ya'll in homeroom or at our meeting place. Bye." She said waving to them and walking to her locker. As she walked down the main hallway every body moved out of her way. Even though they made fun of her when she was young, they gained respect for her when she started to not be too nice to people anymore. And boys grew a liking for her when they saw how she developed a nice size of boobs and one big ass (but not super huge). Comparing to how she use to be 6 o'clock up and down through middle to junior high. Then she got braces which are off now and her teeth are pure white and perfect.

(A\N) Don't get it wrong, Sakura is NOT mean and snobby. She just gets tired of people always looking at them like they are from Mars, and have five heads and ten eyes. Plus her aunt is the principle of the school, so some people fear her. But she doesn't take advantages of people fearing her since her aunt is the principle.)

Sakura made it to the 200 wing and to her locker. She put in the code and did what she had to do. Once she was finished, she shut her locker and heard.

"Hey bugs bunny!" She already knew who it was. It was no other then Karin and her lil followers. But Sakura smiled while still facing the locker. Little did they know she didn't have those weird teeth or braces. Of course they wouldn't know because they didn't pay attention to her unless they were trying to mess over her.

"What's wrong tin foil factory. You don't have your workers in your mouth to help you talk." Ami said. Sakura raised an eyebrow to herself. 'Where in the hell do they get these corny ass jokes from?' she said to her inner. 'Maybe from where they got their looks and life from.' Inner replied. Sakura giggled lightly. She then turned around and saw Karin, Ami, Miki, Hibia, and Naruka staring at her with wide eyes. Sakura smiled showing her teeth.

"Wow, you look so much different." Hibia said as she took in Sakura's face and body. Sakura just stood there. Miki was the next to say something.

"Look how fucking long your hair is!" she said. Sakura just had to tell her something.

"Of course you would know, you always pulled it." She said with a straight face. They were even surprised by her voice.

"So what are you going to call me now? Can't call me 'Tin foil factory', 'Bugs bunny', '6 o'clock'. So what are you going to call me?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips. She even had some nice hips. Karin just glared at her, and then pushed her into the locker. Sakura sneakily took her iPhone 5 out and put it on record.

"I'll find out a name for you bitch. Don't think you're not going to get harassed by us! We've been doing it since kinder-garden all the way to junior high. What makes you think we're going to stop now?" Karin said.

"Better watch out Haruno, we got words that you may not even see coming." Ami said. She also pushed Sakura into the locker. The other three just followed with Karin and Ami did. When their backs were turned and they were walking away Sakura lifted her phone towards them and let it record them walking away from her.

"Got ya'll asses now." She said taking it off of record. She fixed her messenger bag and put her phone away. She started walking towards gym since the bell rung.

~At gym~

"Hey have you guys seen Sakura yet?" Tenten asked the Gang. They shook their heads. She sighed.

"Where can she be?" Ino asked herself but out loud.

"Maybe she is on her way here." Hinata said.

"I swear if Karin and them other four girls messed with her. They are going get it from me!" Tenten said as she waited patiently for Sakura to come.

"Us to!" Ino said pointing towards the Gang. They all looked at the door as they saw it open. In came the beautiful pinkette. She had her messenger bag over her shoulder and her gym bag in her hand. The Gang all blew out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Ino waited for her to come up. Sakura walked up the bleachers and sat down by her friends.

"There's our sexy mama!" Ino said smiling at Sakura. Sakura just smiled back at her friend.

"Hey, did I miss something?" She asked.

"Nothing but us worrying about you."Tenten said sitting next to Sakura. She looked at them with her head tilted to the right in confusion.

"And us bout to go beat some bitches ass behind you." Ino added sitting in front of Sakura. She just laughed.

"What happened that ya'll want to do all that shit?" She asked them. Naruto was the first to answer.

"We didn't know where you were and what was taking you so long." He said.

"Then Ino and Tenten started saying things like, if Karin is messing with u they were going to get it from us." Neji added.

"And then Hinata said maybe you were on your way. So we just tried to wait patiently for you." Shikamaru added with closed eyes and his sleeping position.

"Then that's when you arrived. And now were all here telling you this stuff." Sasuke added looking at Sakura. She looked at each one of them as they told her things. She just smiled.

"Awe, I love you guys. But don't worry I got them this time. So all I have to do is show it to my aunt and she'll take it from there. They basically ratted on themselves." Sakura said looking at all her friends.

"What did you do?" Ino asked her the question that they all wanted to know. Sakura was about to show them but the teacher walked in. He was wearing a green spandex suit and had a bowl cut hair style.

"Hey that looks just like Rock Lee!" Naruto said to the Gang. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"He looks retarded to." Sasuke added. The Gang laughed at what Sasuke said. But they were still waiting to see what Sakura was talking about. Sakura knew this but waited for the teacher to say what he had to say first.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MMMOOORRRNNNIING YOUTHFUL CLASS!" the teacher said as he looked into the bleachers.

"I'll show you guys later okay." Sakura said to her friends. They nodded their heads and continued listening to their retarded looking gym teacher, according to Sasuke.

"HEY YOU, COME HERE!" the gym teacher yelled pointing at...

* * *

REVIEW ! Some what a clift hanger, but you probably already know who he is pointing to. :) Oh well I tried to make one!


	5. Chapter 5

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 5:

~Recap~

"GOOOOOOOOOD MMMOOORRRNNNIING YOUTHFUL CLASS!" the teacher said as he looked into the bleachers.

"I'll show you guys later okay." Sakura said to her friends. They nodded their heads and continued listening to their retarded looking gym teacher, according to Sasuke.

"HEY YOU, COME HERE!" the gym teacher yelled pointing at...

~Story~

The blonde headed idiot. Naruto eyes widened and he put on his goofy smile as he ran down the bleachers to the middle of the gym.

"5 push ups GO!" Naruto dropped to the ground, but before he could start Gai Sensei stopped him.

"Wait, I have an idea!" he looked up into the stands and scanned every face. He stopped at one that popped out. He pointed to the one and only Sakura.

"Pinky, come on down!" Gai called to her. Sakura eyes widened. She hesitated for a minute until Sasuke nudged her.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I'll tell Tenten take your place." He told his best friend. Sakura smiled and nodded. It's not that she couldn't do it. After all she was in gymnastics and played almost every sport. She was just thinking bout stuff and didn't feel like doing it. Sasuke nodded towards Tenten and she hopped up and went to the floor.

"I'm taking her place. But she will do it 2 days from now, on Friday!" Tenten told the gym teacher.

"Okay then, lets get down and give me 5." Gai said. After three seconds Tenten was finished but Naruto was on number 3. He pouted.

"No fair!" he whined to Tenten as they walked back up to the Gang. Before they sat down, Tenten told Naruto.

"Suck it up and be a man."

"Easy for you to say." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sakura and Sasuke heard this and laughed.

"Change out and let's begin!" Gai yelled to the class.

-52 minutes later-

*BBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNN NNNNGGGGGGG*

"Okay, off to 2nd hour, yayyy." Ino groaned.

"Awwwwww, come on Ino cheer up." Tenten said.

"Yeah it shouldn't be that bad." Naruto added. Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Besides we only have 2 more weeks of school before Christmas break!" Sakura cheered. This made Ino become happy and so did the Gang.

"Yeah but we got exams next week." Neji brought up. Ino got sad again. Sakura glared at him.

"Thanks Neji." She said sarcastically. He just smirked.

"Kurenai science, 300 wing." Sasuke said trying to change the subject.

"Me too," Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Neji said.

"Anko math, 300 wing." Tenten said as they all entered the 300 wing.

"Us too," Shikamaru said as he pointed to him and Hinata.

"Okay see yall later, bye." Sakura said as she entered room 301, the Science lab, with her 4 friends who had the same class as her.

-After 2nd, 3rd, and 4th (ELA-all had together)-

*BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG*

"Okay, so we are going to go to our lockers then meet wherever we meet. Mine is in the 200 wing, yall's?" Sakura asked her friends.

"300." Tenten said

"400." Naruto said.

"300." Sasuke said.

"Same." Neji said.

"400." Hinata said.

"200." Ino said.

"Well then we will meet up when we meet up. Ya'll already know where our table is. So till then, deuces!" Sakura called throwing up the peace sign as she walked to the 200 wing with Ino next to her. The other teens went to their lockers, and did what they had to do. Then they left. Sakura and Ino walked out the 200 wing and Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji came out the 300 wing and started walking with Saki and Ino. Then Naruto and Hinata came out of the 400 wing and joined their friends.

"Well good we all meet up here. That was cool how we all just came out like that and got connected to the group like that." Tenten said. Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji agreed. Sakura and Sasuke just "Hned." The Gang looked at the two teens.

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke both said at the same time. But they didn't notice.

"Ya'll are both saying the EXAT same thing at the EXAT same time. That's weird. Ya'll don't find that weird?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke and Sakura both said again. Naruto almost passed out when they did it again.

"Naruto-kun calm down." Hinata said putting her hands on Naruto shoulders while blushing.

"Yeah Naruto, Hinata's right. They are after all best friends." Ino told Naruto.

"Yeah since they were in Kinder-garden," Tenten added when they walked into the cafeteria and towards the line.

"We're here so let's start getting our food and eat." Neji said as they all got in line to get their food.

"Yeah cause' this bitch hungry." Sakura said laughing while pointing to herself. Ino laughed with her and so did the others. Once they were finished Sakura spotted Shikamaru at their 'Gang' table.

"Shika got the table," Sakura told them as they made their way to the lunch table.

"Hey!" Ino told Shikamaru. As everybody sat down and joined Shika.

"Sup." He said to her and the rest of the Gang.

"When did you leave for lunch cause' we didn't see you after class?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, it was nothing, don't worry bout it," Shika said while eating some of his lunch.

"I wasn't." Naruto told him while shoving a whole cup of Ramen noodles into his mouth.

"That's sad." Ino said while looking at Naruto with disgust written all over her face. Naruto just gave her his infamous goofy smile with noodles hanging out of his mouth. Ino rolled her eyes at him.

"That's what she said," Sakura said laughing, the table joined her after they realized what she was talking about.

"Hey let's play that game. Shikamaru you keep score." Tenten said, Shikamaru just nodded and got out a pen and paper.

"That's what she said," Ino said pointing at Tenten. Sakura laughed. Shikamaru penned down Sakura's point from earlier and penned down Ino's.

"Ah, you bitch, it wasn't even supposed to start when I said that!" Tenten yelled playfully but mean fully at Ino. Ino laughed. The whole table was quiet, until.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" they all said towards Tenten, including Shikamaru and Hinata. Tenten had wide eyes and her mouth was open. Shikamaru marked down the points once again. Tenten just sat down in her seat and crossed her arms pouting. They laughed.

"Wow Tennie, really?" Ino said.

"Yeah you're such a baby." Neji said.

"Haha I know right," Naruto and Sakura said. Sasuke smirked while Hinata giggled. Tenten noticed this and said.

"That's what she said, that's what he said, that's what he said and that's what she said!" she yelled pointing at Ino, Neji, and then Naruto and Sakura. The four stopped laughing and just realized what Tenten had yelled. Shikamaru penned down the points on the paper then looked at Tenten.

"That's what she said." He said while writing his point down.

"Man, whatever, you weren't even playing." Tenten said.

"Correction, you only told me take down points I never said I wasn't playing." Shikamaru said to her. Tenten rolled her eyes. Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji laughed.

"That's what he said and that's what she said." Sasuke said smirking. Shikamaru wrote down his points.

"I QUIT!" Tenten yelled. Shikamaru asked if they wanted to quit. "Yeah." Everyone agreed but Sakura.

"That's what he/she said," Sakura said. They all had faces like this; O_o. Shika marked the points nonetheless. Shikamaru showed them the score paper.

+The Score Paper+

Sasu 2

Saku 9

Ten 4

Ino 2

Naru 1

Hina 1

Neji 1

Shika 2

"Okay Quits! No more!" Ino said glaring at Sakura. Sakura just smiled at her.

"Sorry, but I won pig." Saku said to her best friend.

"Oh shut it Forehead." Ino said smiling at her best friend until a certain posse walked up to the table.

"I believe its 'Five head'."

* * *

Review ! I do have a chapter 6 on the way ! I just had to upload this first, I hope you liked it so far. Thanks for reading my story that's NO WHERE near finished :) Lol, I plan on having alot of chapters. Like in between 15-25 something like that. Or possibly MORE!


	6. Chapter 6

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 6:

~Recap~

"Okay Quits! No more!" Ino said glaring at Sakura. Sakura just smiled at her.

"Sorry, but I won pig." Saku said to her best friend.

"Oh shut it Forehead." Ino said smiling at her best friend until a certain posse walked up to the table.

"I believe its 'Five head'."

~Story~

Sakura stiffened at the sound of the voice. She looked up to see Karin and the other four girls. Ino was the first to take up for her friend.

"Look bitc-"Ino was stopped by Sakura's hand in a 'stop' fashion, and she saw Sakura stand up.

"Karin, I don't have time for your bullshit, so ta-"Sakura was cut off by Karin.

"I know you did not just curse me out, because you know as well I do, five- head, you aren't no match for me." Karin said with a smirk. Sakura slammed her hands on the table, which made the whole cafeteria get quiet and look at the pink headed teen. Ino took out Sakura's phone from Sakura's back pack, unlocked it, and then started recording. She knew this was going to be good, because Sakura had a way with words. Sakura glared at Karin ignoring all the stares she got.

"Okay for one, you don't have any business coming up to our table and acting like a one year old who didn't get its dirty ass diaper changed." Everybody was about to laugh, but they heard Sakura keep talking. So at this time everyone had their phones out recording the pink and red head "word" fight.

"Two," Sakura continued. "You damn straight I ain't no match for you." The Gang and WHOLE cafeteria (including lunch ladies and custodians) looked at her like she was losing her marbles. But they got quiet when Sakura started to talk again.

"Cus' when comes to who's the ugliest, who's the dumbest, and sluts. You got the gold medal." She added while drinking some of her water. The whole cafeteria did a big 'Oooooh' and started laughing. Karin glared at Sakura, again the cafeteria got quiet and phones went back to recording.

"Did you just call me a slut." Karin said between gritted teeth. Sakura put her water down and started laughing. She stopped and looked Karin dead in the face with a smirking.

"I'm not calling you a slut. I'm calling you a penny." Sakura said still smirking at Karin. Karin raised a red eyebrow at Sakura's words. Since Sakura saw Karin didn't get it, no shocker, she explained it.

"Because you're two-faced, worthless, and you're in everybody's pants." Karin thought for a moment and finally figured it out. She gaped like a fish out of water not knowing what to say. Sakura leaned towards Karin ear and whispered.

"I wonder whose tongue the cat got now." Sakura said remembering what Karin told her earlier that day. Karin screamed annoyed and stalked off out of the cafeteria with three of her followers. Ami, the one that stayed, looked at Sakura. Sakura only returned the look waiting for Ami to speak.

"YOU'RE RUDE!" she hollered at Sakura. Sakura only smirked and said.

"Hey! Use your inside voice! What, were you born in a zoo or something?" She said acting like a teacher. Everyone laughed. Ami rolled her eyes. Sakura silenced everyone and told Ami.

"I'm not rude, I'm honest. Bitch." She said in a deathly way, after she smiled then winked at Ami. That did it! Ami knew she couldn't go against Sakura with comebacks or words without getting embarrassed or sounding stupid. So she just flicked Sakura off and stomped passed the crowd.

"I rather not you lesbian!" Sakura yelled to her in response to Ami's 'fuck-you' gesture. (A/N….I have nothing against lesbians or any kind of gay's. I just had to have Sakura say that. Sorry if I offended anyone!)

The cafeteria all cheered for Sakura. Ino uploaded the video to Sakura's Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, and any of her other accounts where you put videos. (I know you can't upload videos to Instagram but just act like you can in this story. Lol ) Once Ino was finished she hugged Sakura.

"Good thing you got good comebacks, because I thought I was going to have to beat some bitches' ass behind you Saki!" Ino mainly yelled to her friend. Sakura laughed.

"And I thought I was going to have to pull some bitches tracks out." Sakura said as the rest of the Gang congratulated her.

"Standing up for your self huh. That's what I like to see." Tenten said patting Sakura on the back.

"G-g-g-good job Sa-Sa-Sakura-Chan," Hinata told her friend smiling. Sakura smiled back as she put her messenger bag over her and started walking out the cafeteria to go to class before the bell rung. Sasuke just patted her head like always. Since Naruto saw all the girls saying things, him being Naruto, he had to say something. He jumped in front of her saying.

"Go head girl!" moving his head and swaying his index finger side to side in wiggly lines. Sakura busted out laughing and put her hand on Naruto shoulder.

"Thanks buddy!" Sakura said as the bell rung.

"Well off to finish these boring classes." Ino said. The Gang agreed while Sakura groaned and put her head on Ino's shoulder.

"I don't wanna go pig." She said using her friend's nickname that she gave her. Ino patted her friends head.

"Me either fore-head." Ino said in response to Sakura's nickname calling. Sakura picked her head up and poked out her tongue at Ino before going to her seat. Ino just smiled and went to her seat like the rest of the Gang did.

-REVIEW- I know VERY short from my other chapters. I just have been very busy with Christmas and New Years being right after Christmas. I'll have another long chapter after Christmas and New Years. Merry Christmas and a Happy 2013 everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I promise to have longer and MORE chapters soon. It might take a while to update/ write them but I'll get them on here. I want to give a SHOUTOUT to my very FIRST REVIEWERS of this story, their names are: anime-is-my-heart-and-soul, Hearts grow, and BlueSakuraAC! SHOUTOUT to my readers who FAVORITED the story: BlueSakuraAC, aalc95, and anime-is-my-heart-and-soul! Lastly but not least…SHOUTOUT to my readers who are FOLLOWING: BlueSakuraAC, Hearts grow, Pinky5200, aalc95, itsfuckingmagic, and xAnimeaddict1! Thank y'all soooo much I promise to keep updating and making it better and longer chapters! I'll have chapter 7 up TOMORROW!


	7. Chapter 7

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 7:

'Thinking' "Talking" 'Notes' 'Texting' '**Inner**'

~Recap~

"Well off to finish these boring classes." Ino said. The Gang agreed while Sakura groaned and put her head on Ino's shoulder.

"I don't wanna go pig." She said using her friend's nickname that she gave her. Ino patted her friends head.

"Me either fore-head." Ino said in response to Sakura's nickname calling. Sakura picked her head up and poked out her tongue at Ino before going to her seat. Ino just smiled and went to her seat like the rest of the Gang did.

~Story~

"Quiet down class. I know y'all just got back from lunch, and all that other exiting stuff." Their math teacher said smiling at Sakura.

'Well damn, news spread fast even though this is a big school.' Sakura said to herself as she smiled back at the teacher.

'**No they just nosey like that. And plus almost the whole student body recorded it!**' Inner said. Sakura mentally agreed.

'Ppfft' Sakura looked at the ground where she heard the little noise come from. As she thought, there was a note next to her foot. She slid her mechanical pencil off the desk and it feel by her foot. She bent down and picked her pencil up along with the note. She opened it in her lap but laid it flat on top of her math class work she was doing. It read:

'Only three more classes and we're out for two whole weeks since Christmas and New Years. Can't wait! Can you? Inobabe!'

Sakura smiled as she took her pencil and replied.

'I know right, and the best thing is I get to sleep through the whole break. That is until Christmas and New Years come. And of course until school begin again ' She quickly glanced at the teacher before tossing the note back to Ino and it landed perfectly on the middle of her desk without the teacher seeing. Ino looked at Sakura, who just smirked and went back to doing her work. Ino read the note and shook her head. Ino looked at the clock and saw that they only had 7 more minutes before class was over. Ino wrote down her reply, and then she hummed it at Sakura while the teacher was getting something out of her desk drawer. The note landed on the said girl desk after hitting her in the face. Sakura glared at Ino before opening and reading the note.

'Look fore-head! You are not going to be sleep through the whole break…'Sakura looked at Ino who was still looking at her. Sakura raised both her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly downwards giving Ino her famous 'Oh really' look. Ino knew what part of the note Sakura was referring to and nodded her head smiling evilly. Sakura rolled her eyes but continued to read the note. '3 more minutes till class over,' Ino was thinking.

'You are going to be doing teenage things! ;) And you know what I mean by that fore-head. So get your stuff together because I'm going to dr-'Sakura was taken back by the sudden contact of someone snatching the note off of her desk. She looked up at the person who took the note she so wanted to finish reading. When she saw it was no other than Ino she let out the breath she was holding in.

'Oh it's only Ino. Ha-ha I thought it was the teach- WAIT WHAT INO! WTF! WHY IS SHE UP SHE'S GONNA GET US CAUGHT! YOU STUPID PIG!' While Sakura was saying all that in her head her face was showing emotion towards the blonde headed pig. Ino raised an eyebrow at her friends face.

"Sakura what the hell is wrong with you? I mean damn what's up with all these different faces fore-head?" Ino said as she ripped up the note. Sakura's eyes snapped towards the note being ripped up.

"Ino I wanted to read that." Sakura said. Ino shrugged her shoulders as she dropped the pieces in the trashcan. Sakura looked at Ino weirdly.

"What?" Ino asked looking at her friends face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your seat?" Sakura whispered to her blonde headed friend. Ino looked at Sakura with a WTF face.

"Fore-head did you bump that big fore-head of yours. Cus' you sure are acting stupid. First of all, why are you whispering? Second of all, I know you heard that bell ring." Ino told the pinkette. Sakura looked at her confused. Ino sighed.

"You know the bell that rings at the end of each class to signal switch classes." Ino said slowly.

"I know that stupid!" Sakura spit back as she looked around the room. Sure enough the only ones in the class were them and the teacher.

"Ummm, girls, y'all might want to get going to the other class before y'all be late." The teacher told them. Sakura snapped back to reality and packed up her stuff and ran to her last class with Ino.

~Home Ec. ~

-BrriiNNgNiinG-

Sakura ran through the door with Ino right behind her before the tardy bell rung.

"Whoa, w-w-we m-ma-made i-it." Ino said through pants.

"Yep!" Sakura said with her normal breath. They both walked to their seats.

"How co-come you st-still have your br-brea-breath?" Ino asked Sakura as she saw Sakura not panting.

"I don't run out of breath when I'm running that's why imma try out for track and field." Sakura said smiling at her friend. They took their seats and waited for the teacher to introduce her self.

"New teacher?" Sakura asked Aki, the girl that sat next to Sakura.

"Yep." Aki responded to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"It's nice that you girls came to class. So now that everyone is here, I am the new teacher for Home Ec." She told the class. Sakura's mind trailed back to the note Ino so hatefully took from her in the previous class.

'What else was she going to say? Stupid pig took the note I didn't even finished. Oh but she will tell me after class.' Sakura said to her self.

"My name is Mrs. Hirotche-Yukio, but just call me Mrs. Yukio." The new teacher told the class. But before Sakura could hear her name she was already talking again. Sakura looked at the board and saw the name.

'Mrs. Yukio. Hm not bad she must be married.' Sakura said as she paid attention to the teacher and stopped thinking about that note from the pig.

"Ok I know you all have your seats that your other Home Ec. teacher gave y'all. But I want to change them since it's now my class." She said looking towards Naruto who had a 'What' face. He quickly grinned sheepishly at the teacher who was looking at him. Sakura shook her head at the blonde and smiled. She looked around the room and saw her friends. She then looked back at the teacher who started calling names.

"Ok Table one is, Hiro, Aki, Matzo, and Aria." The said people got up and moved to table 1. Sakura and Aki waved a 'goodbye' to each other when Aki moved seats.

"Table two is, Akemi, Dai, Hoshi, and Kano. Table three is, Jomei, Akuna, Botan, and Kaori." Sakura had to get out of her seat so that the other person who was switched to her seat sat down.

"Table four is Kediri, Maro, Ami, and Karin." Sakura head popped up.

'Ami! Karin! Urgh to think this was going to be a good class.' She said to herself as she watched the said people go to their new seats.

"Table five is Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino. Table six is Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno." She said smiling at the newly arranged class.

"Why she had to say my last name?" Sakura mumbled to her self as she sat down next to Sasuke.

"Good, now that that's done! Lets get to explaining things shall we." Mrs. Yukio said as she started writing on the board.

'**We shall not!' **Inner said in response to the teachers comment. Sakura giggled at Inner's comment. She then looked at her friends sitting at the table. They smiled and so did she. The Gang all sat in their 7th hour liking their new seats. Little did Saki know she was going to have a 'hand full' this afternoon. Especially since it's Friday, the day before break, and they don't come back till January 3.

Review! Sorry if I took long updating I would've had it up earlier but I had to go to a party. Like who would miss a party on Saturday! Lol but like I promised it's longer and I got it up today :D I'm sooo proud of myself. The next like 5 chapters are going to be funnier, better, and longer since Sakura is about to….NEVER MIND you'll have to wait till I update to know what's going to happen hahahhahaha love you guys! Thanks for the reviews so far and favorites n follows highly appreciated! XD


	8. Chapter 8

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 8:

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting'**_

~Recap~

"Good, now that that's done! Lets get to explaining things shall we." Mrs. Yukio said as she started writing on the board.

'**We shall not!' **Inner said in response to the teachers comment. Sakura giggled at Inner's comment. She then looked at her friends sitting at the table. They smiled and so did she. The Gang all sat in their 7th hour liking their new seats. Little did Saki know she was going to have a 'hand full' this afternoon. Especially since it's Friday, the day before break, and they don't come back till January 3.

~Story~

"That will be it for today since the bell is going to ring in three minutes. So you may pack up and I guess wait for the bell." Mrs. Yukio said to the class as she erased the board and packed up her things along with the high school children. Sasuke started to feel weird. He looked at Naruto and Hinata who were packing their things and 'innocently' flirting. 'Wow they are bout dense.' Sasuke said to his self as he looked away from the pair and to his pink headed friend who had her head buried in her folded arms. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. 'Hn. To think she would have been the first one packed and ready. I knew something was weird.' He reached for Sakura to shake her awake, to be stopped by an arm with manicured hands. 'Ino.' He said as he looked at the blue-eyed blonde (not Naruto. Lol).

"What!" Sasuke asked coldly as he noted they only had two minutes left and Sakura was still sleep.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Sasuke." Ino said to the onyx eyed boy. Sasuke looked at her weirdly. Ino leaned in and whispered.

"You know how Sakura gets when someone wakes her from her sleep." Ino finished.

"Yeah buddy, that's just asking for your death bed. You're not a cat so you don't have nine lives to waste on waking Sakura up." Tenten said as she turned in her seat to bud into the conversation. Ino nodded towards Sasuke.

"But then again Tenten that is Sakura she just might kill him and bring him back to kill him again. So he just might get up to nine lives." Neji added. "Or 100." He finished after a few seconds. Tenten laughed. Ino just said 'see'.

"Well we only have a minute to the bell and Sak is still sleep." Sasuke said as he pulled his arm away from Ino.

"Let Hinata wake her up she wouldn't mine Hina." Ino said. Sasuke asked Hinata and she said sure after a few moments of hesitation. Hinata gently moved Sakura.

"Saki school's over wake up." Hinata said in a gentle voice. Sakura's head popped up at the words 'school's over'. Everybody jumped in horror. Sakura quickly packed her things and then turned to the others.

"What's with y'all?" Sakura asked her friends who all looked scared.

"Oooooh, it's nothing sweetie. I, um, just found out the mall opened a new nail shop called 'Nail it Up' and I wa-" Ino was cut off by Sakura.

"Oh ok I get it now its okay everyone feels that way when you talk bout things like that Ino." Sakura said with a smile. Ino looked at her seriously.

"What?!" Ino asked.

"Nothing, I'm just kidding Hun." Sakura said as the bell rung. Talk bout saved by the bell. Everyone got up and left.

"Finally! School is out!" Sakura yelled as they walked out of the 200 wing and headed left to the buses.

"Until January 3." Sasuke reminded her.

"Oh shush no need to ruin my happiness." Sakura said as she poked her tongue out at Sasuke. He just smirked.

"Why did we go left?" Neji asked.

"I don't know we could have gone right or left, but I choose left so deal with it." Sakura said as she waved to Lee who was going the other way.

"Hey y'all don't have Basketball practice today?" Tenten asked.

"Nope Guy gave us today off and the rest off the break." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him.

"Ha I forgot you were here. Why you being so quite?" she asked the blonde. He shrugged.

"Come on people you guys load the bus so slow." The bus driver, Genma, said to the kids as they got on the bus. The Gang just passed him up and went to their seats. But Sakura being Sakura had to say something.

"Yeah, well you drive the bus slow, you talk slow, and boy don't get me on how you talk slo-"

"I think he gets it Sakura." Sasuke said as he pulled her to the back of the bus.

"Well I'm surprised he does. Cus' he even THINKS SLOW!" Sakura said to Sasuke as she hollered the last part while she leaned her head towards the bus driver to emphasize her point.

"The nerve of some people." Genma said as he started the bus and drove out of the school. Sasuke sat Sakura in the seat and sat next to her.

"You ain't got to be so rough Sa-su-ke." Saku said as she got her iPhone 5 out of her book sack.

"Well sorry Sa-ku-ra." He responded in the same tone as she had. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and put her headphones in to block out Ino and Tenten fighting over what was better a knife or a pointy eyeliner pencil, Hinata and Naruto dense flirting, Neji and Shikamaru grunts and response to Ino and Tenten debate, and the rest of the bus chatter.

~Few minutes pass~

"Bye slow walkers." Genma said as The Gang got off the bus at their stop. Sakura turned around and stood their.

"Bye slow driver." She responded.

"Bye pinky!" he spit back.

"Bye you tooth pick chewing slow ass driver brown headed slow thinker BITC-" Sakura tried to finish shouting at the bus driver but Sasuke covered her mouth and threw her over his shoulder. The bus driver started laughing. Sakura glared at him as Sasuke walked away while shaking her fist screaming.

"I'll get you! You Special Ed wood chewing childish bus driver looking ass man whore!" She screamed back as the bus drove away. Naruto and the others were laughing their heads off while Sasuke talked to Sakura.

"You really have a way with words don't you." He said

"He called me pinky!" Sakura said trying to defend herself. Sasuke grunted and put Sakura down. She huffed and walked up by Ino and the other two girls. Sasuke just smirked at her.

"I wonder who's the most childish you are Genma." Sasuke chuckled out.

"Oh shut up!" she called back.

"Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Sakura!" Tenten said.

"Sakura." Neji said.

"Troublesome teenagers." Shikamaru grunted.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. Sakura smacked her since she practically yelled in her ear.

"Sakura." Sasuke said also. Sakura pointed her middle finger up to everyone who was behind her since they said she was childish.

"G-G-Genma." Hinata stuttered out. Sakura hugged her.

"Thanks Hina. At least I know you love me." Sakura said to her pale-eyed friend girl (Not Neji! Ha I just called him a girl!).

After a few minutes they arrived in front of Saki's house well mansion. Sakura was about to tell them bye before Ino stopped her.

"At 5 o'clock okay." Ino said everyone looked at her weirdly even Hinata.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We all are coming over at five and spending, um, I don't know weeks here." Ino smiled at the end. Sakura eyes became wide.

"Who agreed to that Pig?" Sakura nearly yelled.

"Oh come on Fore-head, I gave you the note in class, remember." Ino said as she stressed the word note, class, and remember. Sakura thought then she spit back at Ino.

"Oh you talking bout the note you RIPPED UP!" Sakura yelled while Ino shook her head but stopped when she heard the ending and scrunched up her eyebrows in a 'WTF' way.

"Yeah the note your lil' piggy paws ripped up while I was reading it and didn't even FINISH!" the pinkette yelled again.

"Oooooh yeah I know what you talking bout," Ino said as she tittered a little. "Oh well we coming over at five bye fore-head!" Ino yelled to Sakura as she pushed the group away from the pinkette home. Sakura sighed as she rolled her eyes. She turned around to face the drive way of her house and started walking up it. When she reached the front door she took her key from her keychain that was around her neck and unlocked the front door. Her sister wasn't with her since she caught a ride and went by a friend's house for a few weeks. Sakura closed the door and headed in to the kitchen.

REVIEW! I don't know what else to say. But since I haven't been having a lot of homework these days I can update more! Yayy! So most likely a lot of chapters will be published. Hope for the best! Till next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 9:

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting'**_

~Recap~

"Oh you talking bout the note you RIPPED UP!" Sakura yelled while Ino shook her head but stopped when she heard the ending and scrunched up her eyebrows in a 'WTF' way.

"Yeah the note your lil' piggy paws ripped up while I was reading it and didn't even FINISH!" the pinkette yelled again.

"Oooooh yeah I know what you talking bout," Ino said as she tittered a little. "Oh well we coming over at five bye fore-head!" Ino yelled to Sakura as she pushed the group away from the pinkette home. Sakura sighed as she rolled her eyes. She turned around to face the drive way of her house and started walking up it. When she reached the front door she took her key from her keychain that was around her neck and unlocked the front door. Her sister wasn't with her since she caught a ride and went by a friend's house for a few weeks. Sakura closed the door and headed in to the kitchen.

~Story~

Sakura opened the swing door that leaded into the kitchen. There she saw her mom doing the dishes. Her mother smiled at her with a gentle smile.

"Hey cupcake how was school?" Sakia said to her daughter. Sakura just smiled back while she answered.

"Good I didn't have cheer practice since today is the day we start our break. But I hope you don't mind the Gang coming over." Sakura told her mom as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and started walking towards the door of the kitchen that lead to the hallway.

"For how long are they staying?" Sakia asked Sakura.

"Ino said a few weeks," Sakura said as she left the kitchen but called back to her mom as the door shut. "But knowing Ino that means a lot of weeks. Thanks mom." Sakia just smiled to herself as she recalled all of Sakura's friends and how she made them.

~Flashback~

Sakia looked in horror as she watched her youngest daughter, Sakura, come running inside after getting off the bus. Sakura had run straight to her mom. Sakia picked Sakura up and started trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong cupcake?" she asked her still crying daughter as she walked up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Mommy they call me names, they wouldn't let me play. But I try my best to pretend I don't care, but it hurts to be treated that way and I don't even know what I did wrong to make them do those things to me." Sakura whined as her mom sat her down on the big king sized bed and comforted her.

"Who cupcake?" she asked her pink headed daughter. Sakura took a deep breath and finished answering her mother.

"Karin, Ami, Miki, Hibia, and Naruka!" Sakura spit out their names as if it burned her tongue to say it. Her mother face turned angry to know that five girls were basically bullying a little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Oh hunny, it's going to be okay. Don't worry bout those hateful girls. Trust me you'll get your day when you can handle them however you want to, okay cupcake." Sakia said to the little six years old. Sakura nodded to her mom.

"Now wipe your eyes," Sakia said as she wiped Sakura's tears away from her eyes. She laid the six year old on the bed and put the covers over her.

"You take a nap and come find me when you wake up ok cupcake." Sakia said to her daughter. She left the now tired kid to sleep. She already knew Sakura was going to go to sleep since she always does that when she cry. But before she could close the door she heard her daughter call her.

"Mommy I made new friends though." She said as she sat up. Sakia smiled.

"What are their names?" she asked as she saw her daughter smile.

"Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They are very nice." She said excited but laid back down.

"That's very good." Sakia said as she left the room.

~End of flashback~

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" a very loud voice said into Sakia's ear. Sakia snapped back and looked to where the noise was coming from. She didn't see any one their so she just called back.

"Yes!" she called into the air as she wiped of her hands and left the kitchen.

"Can you come here please?" she heard someone call from upstairs. She headed up the stairs and went to the room with the pale pink door that had and a cherry blossom tree painting on it. She opened it to see her 16 year old daughter laying flat out on the king sized bed with her iPhone 5 next to her.

"Are you dead?" Sakia asked her daughter in a joking way. Sakura lifted her head and rolled her eyes then put it back down. Sakia gave a light laugh then she walked over to her daughter and sat next to her.

"Why did you call me if you're just going to lay there." She asked her daughter. Sakura groaned before answering her mom.

"I'm going to have to deal with Ino for like I don't know the past weeks. So can you like run to the store and grab loads of nail stuff, hair stuff, and things like that." Sakura asked as she got a text message.

"Sure but didn't you just buy all that the other day?" Sakia asked Sakura.

"Yeah but not trying to be mean but that's mine and Ino would take all them since she claims she don't know what she likes and want to put on." Sakura said as she sent the text message to the person who texted you and dropped her phone next to her.

"Okay, I'll run to the store real quick with the car and be back." Sakia said as she got up and left. She heard her daughter call back a 'Thanks'. Sakura stayed lying in her bed as she listened to her mom grab her keys and close the door. Sakura turned on her phone screen and looked at the time.

"4:15. I got a while to relax."Sakura said to herself as she turned her phone screen off and put it next to her. It was complete silence until she heard footsteps. Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows in a confused way. She wondered if she was hearing things but then all of a sudden a door opening made her jump up.

-With Ino—

"Ok where is my check list?" Ino said to herself as she searched her dressers, desk, and on top of shelves. She found the little piece of paper sitting on her bed.

"Wow why didn't I look there first?" Ino asked herself as she picked up the paper and grabbed a pen. She went by her items and checked off things she had.

"Ok, I got my pairs of clothes, shoes, accessories, head bands, cell phone, toothbrush, deodorant, perfume. Ok now where is my phone charger?" Ino asked herself as she saw that that was the only thing not checked off. She looked around her bed and room. She didn't find it.

"Where can it be?" She said out load as she sat down and looked around.

"Deidara!" Ino said with anger as she got up and stomped out of her room. She passed a few doors on the second floor until she came to one at the end on the right. Ino banged on the door and then forced it open. She looked around but didn't see the blonde. She stormed out and down the stairs. Ino made her way to the kitchen, but didn't see her brother but saw her mom.

"Mom do you know where Dei is?" Ino asked as her mom looked up from doing a Sudoku puzzle.

"Huh? Oh Deidara, he's uh, check outside if he's not there check the game room." Ino's mom told her as she looked confused at the puzzle trying to guess the last number that she needed. Ino walked over to her and looked at the puzzle.

"3." Ino told her mom as she walked towards the patio doors that lead to the back yard.

"What? Oh! Thanks hunny." Ino's mom called back.

"Welcome." Ino said as she closed the doors and walked farther into the big yard.

"Nope. Nothing but nature out here and the pool and stuff. No blonde stupid brother!" Ino said as she walked back inside and up to the third floor that was nothing but a big room full of games, a bar, a flat screen TV, and entertaining things for teens.

"Deidara!" Ino yelled as she saw her brother playing the game with his friend Pein and Madara. They all looked at her.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara said as he paused the game and looked at his sister.

"My iPhone charger. I know you took it. So where is it?" Ino said as she put a hand on her hip.

"I don't have it. So bye, un." Deidara said as he started the game and started playing again. Ino wasn't going to accept that.

"Look I got to pick up people before it turns 5 and I already wasted too much time looking for you so I can have my phone charger. So just give it to me." Ino yelled again. This time Deidara didn't respond, instead a red head did.

"Why don't you just use one of Sakura's she got 5 of them." Ino looked over to where the voice was coming from. There was no other then Sakura's older brother.

"Thanks Sasori but I would like my own so when I come home." Ino said as she looked back at Deidara when she said the last part.

"Then you'll have to find it when you get back home now won't you." Pein said.

"I wasn't asking you Pein!" Ino spitted out his name as if it was pain to her tongue.

"Its 4:20 you might wanna do what Sasori said or you won't be by Cherries house in time." Madara said to Ino as he killed Deidara's person in the game.

"You stupid bitch, un!" Deidara said to Madara who killed him. Madara just smirked.

"Bye Ino." Sasori said. Ino rolled her eyes and left. She went back to her room and packed her things, except her charger, grabbed her phone and went down stairs.

"Bye mom. Be back in a few weeks. Love you." Ino called to her mom as she opened the door.

"Bye Ino." She called back. Ino got in her car and pulled off towards Tenten house.

Review! Sorry for the long wait for me to update. I just been very busy and I just got somewhat sick. But I still updated even though I'm sick…. (: Thanks for all the reviews so far and favorites and follows! Highly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 10:

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting'**_

~Recap~

"Its 4:20 you might wanna do what Sasori said or you won't be by Cherries house in time." Madara said to Ino as he killed Deidara's person in the game.

"You stupid bitch, un!" Deidara said to Madara who killed him. Madara just smirked.

"Bye Ino." Sasori said. Ino rolled her eyes and left. She went back to her room and packed her things, except her charger, grabbed her phone and went down stairs.

"Bye mom. Be back in a few weeks. Love you." Ino called to her mom as she opened the door.

"Bye Ino." She called back. Ino got in her car and pulled off towards Tenten house.

~Story~

BEEEP BEEP

"Come on Tennie! I ain't got all day!" Ino yelled as her friend Tenten came running out the door towards Ino baby blue convertible. Tenten threw her bags in the back seat and hopped into the front seat. Once Ino knew she was in she started driving towards Hinata's house.

"What's up with you Ino? You seem kind of pissed." Tenten says as she studies her friend face.

"Girl you would never believe it but Deidara took my damn charger then gonna tell me he don't know where it is or whatever!" Ino responds as she makes a sharp turn into Hinata's driveway.

"I can believe it." Tenten says as she gets out the car and move her bag to the trunk so Hinata can have somewhere to sit.

"Hey Ino and Tenten-Chan." Hinata says as she hands her bag to Tenten to put in the trunk.

"Hey!" they both respond to the pale eyed girl. They all got back into the car and started driving towards Sakura house.

"So Ino how long are we staying by Saki?" Tenten asked.

"Eh, bout uh, I don't know round four to seven weeks." Ino said with a straight face. Tenten looked at her with one big eye and one small eye.

"Are you kidding me?! Saki is going to kill you, like really kill you. How can you be so, so, so I don't know?! And plus Saki said something bout her friend from some place is supposed to be coming move out here and stuff! And don't ask me how I know that okay." Tenten said while Ino just laughed. Hinata giggled and just kept listening.

"Chill ax Tennie, Saki won't mind. Plus she has enough space for the Gang, her mom loves all of us, her dad always play around with the boys. So what's wrong with staying that long?" Ino asked as she pulled into Sakura's driveway. Since it was around five o'clock, and it was winter, it started getting dark early.

"Look Saki even has her own mini club, studio, game room, and other things. So I am pretty sure y'all won't mind staying here! So let's just get our bags and go inside it is cold." Ino said as she handed Hinata and Tenten their bags.

"Yeah it is pretty cold out here guys. See you inside." Hinata said once she got her bag and headed towards the Haruno's front door. Ino and Tenten also got their bags closed and locked the car and walked to the front door.

-With Sakura—

"It's ten o'clock precisely and I want to hear…a pin…drop." Says a man named Victor said on Sakura's flat screen TV. She rolled her eyes as she shoved a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

"He'sh sho old fashion." Sakura said as three girls busted threw her door. She snapped her head towards them and looked shocked. Hinata put the bags down, Tenten helped her happy self to Sakura's popcorn bowl, and Ino jumped on Sakura.

"Get off pig!" Sakura said as she pushed the blonde off. Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

"You don't have to be so mean fore-head!" Ino shot back. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"You better be lucky my show went on a commercial or you would be dead." Sakura said as she sat up and put her iPhone in her lap.

"She's already going to be dead in a few days." Tenten mumbled to Hinata. Hinata giggled while Ino threw one of Sakura's pillows at her.

"Shut up!" Ino said sitting on Sakura's bed along with Tenten and Hinata.

"Um, ok. Anyways, no need to mess up my bed pig." Sakura said as she checked her phone.

"What ever what show anyways?" Ino asked looking at the TV which was showing some kind of glow up toy for kids.

"House of Anubis Season 3 The Reawaking." Sakura told her friend as Ino just nodded.

"I love that show." Hinata said. Sakura just smiled at her.

"Where are the boys?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke is in the game room with Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto aren't here yet." Saki responded while putting her phone down.

"Wait how is Sasuke here but not the rest?" Hinata asked. Ino and Tenten looked at Sakura also wondering the same question.

"Well see what happened was." Sakura started.

"Oh gosh let's hear this." Ino said laughing.

"Sasuke house and my house are, well I guess you can say connected." Sakura said smiling slightly.

"What do you mean 'connected'?" Tenten asked while putting up two bunny ears and bending them when she said connected.

"Well when we were small, you know kids, we dug tunnels or whatever trying to connect our houses. So when our moms found out they thought it was a cute idea or whatever and got people to build real tunnels underground connecting our houses." Sakura said laughing.

"Wow." Ino said.

"It's kind of cool." Tenten said.

"I agree with Tennie." Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

"Let's go by mom." Ino said as she got off the bed along with Tenten and Hinata.

"Don't you mean my mom?" Sakura said laughing and got off the bed.

"You already know that's our parents too and vise versa." Ino added.

"I know I was just kidding." Sakura said as they all basically ran down stairs.

"Mommy!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata called to Sakura's mom as they group hugged.

"Hey girls." Sakia replied hugging them back. Sakura just smiled and walked passed the group.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"By Sasuke and Gaara." Sakia responded.

"Should have guessed." Sakura said grabbing four water bottles. She walked passed her friends and tossed them theirs.

"Talk to you later mom." They all said and headed to the game room. Once they got there Sakura busted through the doors and plopped down on a bean bag. So did the other girls.

"Hey daddy." Ino called to Sakura's dad.

"That's Mr. Kenji to you." Gaara said in a joking manner. Sasuke smirked and the others laughed.

"Hey sweetie." Kenji said playing the game with the boys.

"What bout us?" Tenten and Hinata said at the same time.

"Sweeties." Kenji said smiling at them. They laughed once again.

"Wow you guys are weird." Sakura said slugging down some water.

"Yep." Ino said. Sasuke looked over at Sakura then back to the game.

"Where's my water?" he asked. Sakura looked at him then at her water. She closed the cap and threw it at him. It hit his stomach.

"Uh owe." Sasuke said in a joking manner. Sakura rolled her eyes, the girls giggled, and the boys kept playing the game.

"Wassup people!" a loud annoying voice yelled. All the heads turned towards the game room door and there standing in the door way was no other den the blonde idiot.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked at her.

"Is that a good way your screaming my name or a bad.

"Both!" Sakura said as she took Hinata water and hummed it at Naruto. He caught it though and tossed it back to Hinata. Sakura huffed and stood up.

"Ok guys and gals we're heading to the back yard." Sakura said walking out the room. She stood next to the door and named the teens as they came out.

"Shika, Neji, Hina, Pig, Tennie, and Idiot." Sakura said as she hit Naruto on his head as he walked out the game room.

"Hey! Unfair missy!" He hollered to Sakura. She shrugged and laughed.

"We're missing one." Sakura said as she walked into the game room, grabbed Sasuke and walked out saying bye to her brother and dad. Sasuke pulled his hand out of her grasp.

"I know how to walk Pinky." He said smirking at her. She poked her tongue out and walked with everybody else.

-Backyard-

They all sat down under the lil roof covering the somewhat porch before the steps went down.

"So Saki bout that video." Ino said breaking the silence. They all looked at Sakura.

"Huh? OH! That video ha-ha. I'm going to show it to y'all hold on. Talk while I find it." Sakura said unlocking her phone and going to her videos. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata talked about stores that were new to the mall, Sasuke and Neji were fighting over who was the best in Black Ops 2, Shikamaru got stuck in a conversation with Naruto talking about how all the new ramen flavors taste and why he liked them.

"Ok I found it." Sakura said as she moved where they can see the phone screen.

"Oh the screen in the beginning is going to be blue since I had it on the lockers but at the end it'll show them walking away." She told them as she pressed play.

Review lovelies I just want to say I did read the review about when was I going to show the Gang the video. I never forgot about that I was waiting for the right time for Sakura to show them. But thanks for remembering Lol. Sorry if it's not what you wanted and things like that. I try to update as much as I can and as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews favs n follows. Highly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 11:

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting'**_

* * *

~Recap~

-Backyard-

They all sat down under the lil roof covering the somewhat porch before the steps went down.

"So Saki bout that video." Ino said breaking the silence. They all looked at Sakura.

"Huh? OH! That video ha-ha. I'm going to show it to y'all hold on. Talk while I find it." Sakura said unlocking her phone and going to her videos. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata talked about stores that were new to the mall, Sasuke and Neji were fighting over who was the best in Black Ops 2, Shikamaru got stuck in a conversation with Naruto talking about how all the new ramen flavors taste and why he liked them.

"Ok I found it." Sakura said as she moved where they can see the phone screen.

"Oh the screen in the beginning is going to be blue since I had it on the lockers but at the end it'll show them walking away." She told them as she pressed play.

~Story~

The Gang listened closely as they heard rustling coming from the video. They ears perked up when they heard talking.

"So what are you going to call me now? Can't call me 'Tin foil factory', 'Bugs bunny', '6 o'clock'. So what are you going to call me?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips. She even had some nice hips. Karin just glared at her, and then pushed her into the locker. Sakura sneakily took her iPhone 5 out and put it on record.

"I'll find out a name for you bitch. Don't think you're not going to get harassed by us! We've been doing it since kinder-garden all the way to junior high. What makes you think we're going to stop now?" Karin said.

"Better watch out Haruno, we got words that you may not even see coming." Ami said. She also pushed Sakura into the locker. The other three just followed with Karin and Ami did. When their backs were turned and they were walking away Sakura lifted her phone towards them and let it record them walking away from her. Sakura turned to the Gang and looked at their surprised faces. She turned her phone screen off and looked at them again.

"Why are y'all looking like that?" Sakura asked them. They all snapped out of it. Ino was the first one to say something.

"Uh Saki, Like no offense but when did you become so… brave like you know standing up for yourself?" Sakura laughed.

"I been brave to say things to them but y'all never let me speak for myself so I could never say anything. Until I stopped Ino from saying something to Karin and I did it myself in the cafeteria." They all nodded their heads.

"So that's the video you showing your aunt?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"If y'all don't have anymore questions then why don't we go find something to do?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure!" Tenten said for the rest of the group. They all stood up and went back inside. Sakura lead them to the living room and they all picked places to sit.

"Ok so any suggestions on what we should do?" Sakura asked waiting for someone to talk.

"OO, OO! How bout we eat lots and lots and lots of ramen for the whole night, and then in the morning-"

"We can all be sick, throwing up, have high cholesterol, and possibly death. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII think NOT!" Sakura told Naruto ruining his precious idea.

"How bout we go swimming?" Tenten suggested.

"Don't feel like it sorry Tennie it was a good idea though." Sakura said smiling. The rest of the Gang nodded.

"Nails?"

"NO INO!" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine, gosh no need to holler Sasuke!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Black Ops?" Neji suggested. Sasuke ears perked up at that.

"Hn, let's go." Sasuke said standing up. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru stood up along with him.

"No we are supposed to be having a sleepover which means everybody supposed to be having fun together." Sakura told them standing up as well.

"Sakura you know you know how to play Black Ops so how are you not going to be having fun. And we're all going to be in the game room so how aren't we going to be together?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's not what I meant smart ass. I'm talking about yeah me, you, and the other boys can play Black Ops, Tennie to, BUT Ino don't like video games and Hina don't really u know play it so that's leaving them out." Sakura responded.

"Ok then how bout this." Tenten started.

"Y'all are wasting precious Black Ops time you know." Neji stated impatiently.

"Shut up you destiny freak!" Sakura said waiting to hear what Tenten was going to say. Neji just stood there looking shocked.

"I was going to say since all us want to play Black Ops except for Ino and Hina then, Ino can take some nail polish Saki has and paint her and Hinata nails while we all play the game. That way we can all be having fun and be together. Get it?" she finished.

"Good idea, now let's goooooo!" Naruto said running up the stairs to the game room. The rest of the group followed. Ino and Hinata stopped by Sakura's room to go to her nail polish collection. Ino picked colors and handed them to Hinata. But when Ino was about to leave she saw a plastic bag sitting on Sakura's desk. Being curious she went over and looked inside.

"Is this the new nail polish that just came out today?!" Ino nearly screamed. She kept digging through the bag and looking at the colors. "How could she not tell me she had these?" She put all the polishes back in the bag and closed the bag. Then again she saw something that looked interesting. She picked it up it looked like a hand held mirror but when she opened it, it was face powder. She had a confused face.

"Why do Saki have face powder her face is fine. Oh well." Ino was looking at it real closely when she heard a dog bark which scared the mess out of her. She now had a face full of white powder. Ino closed the kit and looked over to Sakura's door. There in the door was no other then Ginger, Sakura's toy poodle, and Max, Gaara and Sasori dog. Ino knew it was Max who scared her like that.

"Mean doggie Max!" she said as she walked passed them to wards the game room, forgetting that the powder was on her face.

-The others except Ino-

"Ha-ha! I killed you Sasuke!" Sakura said laughing as she shot another person.

"I just came back you messed up for that one Sakura!" Sasuke said once he got killed again from Sakura. Neji and Naruto just laughed. That is until Sakura killed them, then Sasuke laughed at them.

"I rather not laugh before Sakura kills me." Shikamaru said as he shot Naruto.

"Ha! Got you Neji!" Tenten said as she killed Neji. That kept happening until someone came in to the room. Everyone looked at the door. They stared for a while and everyone had a reaction. Tenten and Naruto was on the floor laughing, Neji smirked, Shikamaru just mumbled troublesome teens, Hinata giggled, Sasuke smirked and gave a light chuckle while he took Sakura's phone and took a picture of the powder face Ino. Sakura was laughing the loudest, thanks to her loud laugh, and pointed at Ino.

"Damn Ino, what the fuck is up with you and that foundation of yours. Why were you even putting on foundation if it's just us here?" Sakura asked and said while still laughing. Ino looked at them confused.

"What the hell is wrong with y'all? What are y'all talking about?" Ino asked closing the door. Sakura hand motioned for her to come here. Sakura showed Ino the picture of herself. Ino looked at it and screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! WHY DIDN'T Y'ALL SAY SOMETHING?!"

"I did!" Sakura said laughing. Ino huffed and stormed out the room to the bathroom. The others got back to what they were doing with a few giggles and chuckles coming out every now and then.

-With Ino-

She ran some water and cupped it in her hands while leaning over and splashing it on her face. She had to do that a few times then wipe it off with a towel. She looked into the mirror when she was finished and smiled. Ino walked down the hall and back to the game room.

-Gang and Ino—

Ino opened the door walked in and shut it. She walked to where she was before and plumped down on a bean bag by Hinata. Everyone looked at her and then went back to what they were doing.

"Hey tomorrow we're going to do something not just stay here." Ino said to the gang.

"What's wrong with my house? Why you said it like my house boring or something." Sakura playfully argued as she kept shooting the boys. Ino started painting Hinata nails a light orange as she answered Sakura.

"Nothing at all is wrong with your house Saki I'm just saying I want to do something tomorrow so we are. Ok." The gang didn't mind and just said 'ok' or 'whatever'.

After about a few more hours of polishing nails, playing the game, playing on phones, and other things, the gang called it a night. Since Sakura house had enough rooms they were all able to have their own rooms if they wanted. So, Ino choose the yellow room, Tenten and Hinata choose a tan colored room, Shikamaru took the green room, Neji took gray, and Naruto took of course the orange room. While they were picking their rooms Sakura had been in the shower. She changed into a pair of gray sweatpants, a pink beta, and her pink fluffy slippers. Sakura walked down the halls making sure everyone was ok and had everything they needed.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked herself as she checked Sasuke room and noticed he wasn't in there. She went down stairs to find Sasuke talking to Gaara and all of Gaara's friends.

"Uh, I don't mean to ruin or interrupt anything but Sasuke you need to be in bed cause Ino is going to make us get up in the morning and you know how you be when you don't get enough sleep." Sakura said as all the boys looked at her. "So come on, up the stairs, to your room, and to bed." Sakura said as she motioned her hand in the direction of the stairs.

"I'll be up when we're done Sakura, you just go to bed. And plus I'm older than you so you can't tell me when to go to sleep." Sasuke said as he starred at a half sleep Sakura. She shrugged and started walking away.

"Hey Cherries." Madara said smiling at Sakura. Sakura just turned her head back towards them.

"Oh hey guys." She said as she started leaving out the kitchen and up the stairs. Once they were sure she was out of ear reach they started talking again.

"So this girl named Umika, tried to get with this on a Friday at school, un." Deidara said to his friends.

"Get with what?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"THIS, un!" Deidara said as he pointed to his stuff.

"Like I said, get with what." Sasuke said smirking. The rest of the boys got it and started laughing and making fun of Deidara.

"Fuck y'all, un." Deidara said as he sat down in a chair.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Sasuke said as he got up and went to his room. Gaara also was tired so he started telling the teens to leave.

"Bye." Sasori said as him and Gaara stood in the door way as their friends walked out.

"Oh by the way Gaara and Sasori, your baby sister got a hell of a rack and some junk to back it up." Madara said as the boys started laughing.

"Aye! Don't be talking bout my sister ass and breast before I have to beat your shit and your shit be looking like Deidara's!" Gaara yelled back to his friends.

They were quiet for a while trying to figure out what Gaara was talking bout. Everyone started laughing again except for Gaara, Sasori, and Deidara. They got in their cars as Deidara just yelled, 'Not funny!' and drove away.

* * *

Review plzz….and yes I know VERY VERY VERY VERY long time I took to update. I am sooooo SORRY…. I just had too much stuff going on with school, birthday parties I had to go to, other parties, and I kind of got side tracked and forgot…. I tried to make up for it by making this chapter long, if it's not that long to you sorry I tried. But I promise the good parts of the story are going to start in either the next chapter or the 13 chapter. Love you guys and keep favoriting, following, and liking…. Highly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 12:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I do not own songs that will be used in this story later in chapters!**

**Claimer: I do own the two characters that will be coming up in later chapters and the plot!**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting'**_

* * *

~Recap~

"Uh, I don't mean to ruin or interrupt anything but Sasuke you need to be in bed cause Ino is going to make us get up in the morning and you know how you be when you don't get enough sleep." Sakura said as all the boys looked at her. "So come on, up the stairs, to your room, and to bed." Sakura said as she motioned her hand in the direction of the stairs.

"I'll be up when we're done Sakura, you just go to bed. And plus I'm older than you so you can't tell me when to go to sleep." Sasuke said as he starred at a half sleep Sakura. She shrugged and started walking away.

"Hey Cherries." Madara said smiling at Sakura. Sakura just turned her head back towards them.

"Oh hey guys." She said as she started leaving out the kitchen and up the stairs. Once they were sure she was out of ear reach they started talking again.

"So this girl named Umika, tried to get with this on a Friday at school, un." Deidara said to his friends.

"Get with what?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"THIS, un!" Deidara said as he pointed to his stuff.

"Like I said, get with what." Sasuke said smirking. The rest of the boys got it and started laughing and making fun of Deidara.

"Fuck y'all, un." Deidara said as he sat down in a chair.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Sasuke said as he got up and went to his room. Gaara also was tired so he started telling the teens to leave.

"Bye." Sasori said as him and Gaara stood in the door way as their friends walked out.

"Oh by the way Gaara and Sasori, your baby sister got a hell of a rack and some junk to back it up." Madara said as the boys started laughing.

"Aye! Don't be talking bout my sister ass and breast before I have to beat your shit and your shit be looking like Deidara's!" Gaara yelled back to his friends. They were quiet for a while trying to figure out what Gaara was talking bout. Everyone started laughing again except for Gaara, Sasori, and Deidara. They got in their cars as Deidara just yelled, 'Not funny!' and drove away.

* * *

~Story~

"RISE AND SHINE SAKI!" hollered a very loud teen girl voice. Sakura was so shocked that she fell out of her bed. Sakura threw the covers off of her face as she lifted her head to look at her door.

"What the fuck Ino, I was trying to get my-"

"Don't even say beauty sleep; cause Saki you already too pretty! Now get up and get ready to go!" Ino said cutting her friend off. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino we all know that you the only one that call their sleep 'beauty sleep'." Sakura responded. Ino gaped.

"NOT UH!" she said hollering once again. Sakura had enough and grabbed a pillow and threw it towards Ino. But, Ino had hurried up and shut the door before it had hit her.

"You missed me!" Sakura heard Ino yell leaving the door. Sakura huffed and put her head back on some pillows staying on the floor wrapped up in her cover.

-30 minutes later-

Sakura woke up to a lot of screaming and bumping. She made a confused face wondering what all the noise was and why she was on the floor. She reached above her head and got her phone from her nightstand.

"9:32 and they are making all that noise." Sakura said listening to the noises. She put her phone back and threw the covers off of her and stomped to her door. Sakura forcefully pulled the door open and slammed it once she was out the room. She looked down the hall but didn't see any one and the noises had suddenly stopped.

* * *

-Downstairs-

Ino hushed everyone when she heard the slamming off a door.

"It's Sakura uh go act like y'all where doing something but be quiet. Go!" Ino hollered in a hushed tone. Everyone went do something. Ino sat down with Tenten and Hinata and watched TV. The boys took the backstairs and went to the game room and started playing games up there.

-Sakura-

She checked the rooms and found them clean but empty. She heard laughter and…

"Gun shots?" she said confused. Then it hit her.

"Game room!" she said going up to the game room. She opened the door and found all the boys playing Black Ops and talking bout how one is better than the other and who don't have aim.

"Uh hey." She said. They looked at her and said 'Hey' and went back to playing the game.

"Why are y'all dressed?" she asked them looking at their clothes. Sasuke had on a black shirt with camouflage cargos and black converse. Neji had on a white shirt with black cargos and black and white converse. Naruto had on an orange shirt with a bowl of ramen on it with white cargos and orange and white Nikes. Shikamaru had on a dark green shirt with black jeans and green converse.

"The question is why aren't you dress and why are you interrupting our game." Sasuke said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, where are Ino and them?" she asked.

"Downstairs watching TV." They all responded. Sakura left the game room and went to the living room. There she saw Ino, Tenten, and Hinata talking about House of Anubis.

"Hey." She said. They looked at her.

"Hey Saku, why aren't you dressed?" Tenten asked looking at Sakura who was still in her night clothes. When Tenten asked that Sakura looked at what they were wearing. Tenten had on an army green t-shirt with blue denim jeans and shoes to match. Ino had on a gray spaghetti shirt with white short shorts and gray sparkly sandals. Hinata had on a flower print skirt with a white shirt tucked into the skirt and white flats.

"Oh, I'm about to go get dressed I was just seeing what all that hollering and bumping was.

"Oh we were watching a TV show." Ino said nervously.

"Yeah, was it loud or something?" Hinata asked trying to seem innocent.

"Yeah, but its ok I'll go get dressed now." Sakura said leaving.

As Sakura was going up the stairs the boys were coming down and went into the living room and they all waited for Sakura.

* * *

-Sakura room-

She closed and locked her door, got a new pair of bra and under ware, and got into the shower. She washed herself and washed her hair. Sakura got out, dried off and patted her hair to stop it from dripping then put it in a clip so it could be out her face. She put on her bra and under ware, cleaned the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put on lotion, and all that other stuff. She walked to her clothes and pulled out a light brown skirt that had a dark brown belt made into it, with a dark gray shirt that had Mickey Mouse on it with his hands on his hips smiling. She put it on and put on a pair of dark gray flats. She put her hair in a formal looking bun and pulled down the sides to frame her face. Sakura got out her eye shadow and made a smokey eye and put on link sparkly pink lip gloss. She walked out and made her bed, got her iPhone 5 and purse and went downstairs.

"Ok let's go guys." She said to her friends as she opened the door. They all left the house and Sakura locked the door behind them. The girls got into Sakura's pink and black Mustang Cobra SVT that she got as an early early early 16th birthday party since her birthday wasn't until 3 more months, but her parents felt she needed a car so got her one. The boys got into Neji's black Lexus.

Before they left Sakura reached into a compartment in her car and got out some ice cold water bottles and chips for all the teens. Tenten brought the boys theirs. Once they were finished Sakura drove to the Konoha mall with the boys following her.

* * *

I would have uploaded this chapter yesterday but unfortunately my computer started acting stupid and I ended up deleting the whole chapter before I could save it on Microsoft Words. Yea I was pretty mad. But I still managed to remember most of the chapter! Review and tell me what you think so far next chapter is going to start the main plot of the story but for now I'm going to wait to see what y'all think before I continue! Bye Bye for now! OH! And thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews so far love you guys :)


	13. Chapter 13

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 13:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I do not own songs that will be used in this story later in chapters!**

**Claimer: I do own the two characters that will be coming up in later chapters and the plot!**

* * *

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting'**_

~Recap~

"Ok let's go guys." She said to her friends as she opened the door. They all left the house and Sakura locked the door behind them. The girls got into Sakura's pink and black Mustang Cobra SVT that she got as an early early early 16th birthday party since her birthday wasn't until 3 more months, but her parents felt she needed a car so got her one. The boys got into Neji's black Lexus.

Before they left Sakura reached into a compartment in her car and got out some ice cold water bottles and chips for all the teens. Tenten brought the boys theirs. Once they were finished Sakura drove to the Konoha Mall with the boys following her.

* * *

~Story~

As Sakura pulled into a parking spot in front of the Konoha Mall, Neji's car pulled right next to them and making a screeching stop since they were going fast. The girls just shook their heads and got out.

"Okay do y'all have everything y'all need before I lock my car?" Sakura asked the girls. They nodded in response.

"Kay let's go then!" Sakura said smiling. All the teens walked into the Konoha Mall altogether.

"So where do we go first and what not?" Sakura asked. Ino, of course, was the first to suggest.

"OH! I really want to check out this new store called Bold and Beautiful, then get some shoes, and then check out some jewelry stores!" she said as they all were walking to sit down by the fountain.

"I also wanna check out that new store and get some jewelry so I guess I'll come with you for that part. But I want to get some new cheerleading tennis from either Nike or Payless, not sure yet. And also go to other stores and find some things there." Sakura responded. "What bout you guys?" she asked the others who were just quiet.

"I wanna go to the arcade and eat ramen!" Naruto said.

"I'm going to go to Game Stop and get some of the new games that came out and some new Nike's, DC's, and Converse." Sasuke said.

"I'm the same as Sasuke." Neji and Shikamaru said. Sakura nodded and then looked at Hinata and Tenten.

"Well I guess I'll go with Ino and you since I wanna see the new store to and get shoes and things." Hinata said.

"I'm going with the boys first then I'm going with Sakura when she goes to get shoes, so text me when you going that way okay Saki." Tenten told Sakura.

"Okay then, off we go." Sakura said as they all got with who was going to what stores and split up.

* * *

-Ino, Sakura, Hinata-

"Oooooh, it's even prettier than I imagined!" Ino awed as she walked into the store.

"Its pretty decent I guess." Sakura said as she went to a rack full of graphic t-shirts. Hinata went to a rack with pastel colored shirts, and Ino went to a rack with halter tops on it. As they searched they picked through clothes combined outfits and shoes.

"Hey what do you guys think of this." Ino said as she stepped out of the dressing room and into the vision of her awaiting friends who were waiting to try on clothes once Ino was finished.

"Oooh, I like I like!" Sakura said smiling and looking at Ino's newly picked outfit.

"Me two Ino-Chan, it's your style." Hinata said as she giggled lightly.

"Thank y'all." Ino said as she turned away and looked in a long mirror outside the dressing room. She was wearing a sparkly dark purple halter top, with white short shorts that had diamonds on the pockets. A pair of dark purple wedges was on her feet, purple and white bracelets on each arm, white hoops, and a simple diamond necklace. She went back in and changed her clothes.

"Kay, Hina's next!" Sakura said as she gently pushed Hinata in the dressing room after Ino came out. After a few minutes Hinata came out with pastel colored light blue shirt that was in bubble style, white capris on, light blue sandals and a seashell necklace.

"Cute!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda! Take that back you owe me fifty Cadillac's!" Sakura shouted. They all laughed. Hinata changed her clothes and Sakura went in when Hinata came out.

Sakura came out with a graphic t-shirt on with 'Certified Zombie Killer' written across the top in a bloody font, red jeans that had rips going through it, and black leather ankle boots. She had on a black studded choker, black and silver bracelets, and a black headband.

"Is it too gothic looking or emo looking?" Sakura asked as she looked in the mirror.

"Not really, it's kind of a new look and cute on you." Ino said as she stared at her friends clothing.

"I like the jeans the most, but the whole outfit is cute together." Hinata added. Sakura nodded and went back in to take the clothing off.

Once she came out they all went to the counter to pay their clothes.

* * *

-Tenten and Boys-

"But I want to eat some Ramen and play in the arcade!" Naruto whined as he strolled into Game Stop behind his friends.

"Would you shut up!" Tenten said aggravated at the idiots complaining. Naruto pouted but none-the-less shutted up.

"Thank you!" Neji said as he picked up a few games that looked interesting. The others did the same.

"OH! OH! OH! Guys look! They have this game called 'Ramen King' and the King name is Iruto and the player man thing name is Naguto! How cool! It's like almost Naruto but with a 'g' instead of an 'r'!" Naruto yelled at his friends as he picked up the game and ran to the counter to buy it. The others just stared at the blonde headed teen.

"Wow!" Tenten said.

"What?" Neji asked her.

"I'm surprised someone really made a game like that." Tenten said as she picked up a skateboarding game. Neji nodded.

"Tch. I'm surprised the dobe knows how to spell his own name." Sasuke said as he picked up Black Ops Elite and Halo 3. They laughed at the raven headed teen comment.

Once they were all finished picking games and paid they left.

As they were walking Tenten's cell phone started playing Holiday by Greenday.

"Hey." She said as she put her iPhone to her ear. She was quiet then she talked again.

"Where?" she asked. "Oh, alright, I'll be right there in a few." She said then hung up.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah and I got to go." Tenten said walking in the other direction towards JC Penny.

* * *

-Sakura Ino Hinata-

"Tenten said she's gunna be here in a few." Sakura said as she hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Cool." Ino said as she texted someone. Hinata just nodded.

"Who you texting Ino?" Sakura asked as she walked over to Ino. Ino walked backwards still texting.

"Oh nooo one." She said smiling innocently…too innocently for Sakura.

"You bet not be doing something stupid!" Sakura said as she turned to look in the direction that Tenten was coming from.

"I'm not gosh!" Ino said as she put her phone back into her pocket as Tenten walked up to them.

"Who was Ino texting?" she asked as they all walked towards Payless first since it was closer then Nike.

"I don't know and she doesn't want to tell me...so oh well." Sakura said as they entered the store.

* * *

~With the boys~

"Naruto! Let's – go! NOW!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He was really fed up with Naruto and his whining about going to the arcade.

"But Sasuke, we are right in front of the arcade why can't I just go in there." Naruto said as he looked at the arcade with games that had flashing lights and had people laughing and playing on them.

"You know what, I am leaving, yep I am going to the Nike store and I don't care what the rest of y'all do. Play in the arcade, get tickets, buy clothes, have sex, rob the candy store! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE!" Sasuke said as he walked off and into the Nike store.

The other boys were looking at him with weird expressions.

"Did he just say have sex?" Neji asked with a hint of humor.

"Yea, he did." Shikamaru answered. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

But of course, Naruto didn't forget that Sasuke said he can play in the arcade. So once he was finished laughing, he skipped his merry way into the arcade.

"I'll catch you guys at the food court. Later." He said as he ran to a shooting game.

Shikamaru and Neji just nodded and went to the Nike store that Sasuke went to.

* * *

~Girls~

"Okay, so we got some new shoes, Nike bag, Nike socks, shorts, shirts, and some Nike bracelets. So we are done in this store right?" Sakura said as they all got their bags that the cashier just put their items in.

"Yep!" they responded together.

"Now to the jewelry!" Ino said as she was about to run out the store.

"Uh, actually Ino, we are starving can't we just go to the food court first?" Tenten said as Sakura and Hinata nodded behind her.

"But I'm not even hungry." Ino said in objection. At that moment Ino's stomach disagreed with her.

"Yeah, sure piggy, now let's go eat." Sakura said as the girls gently pushed Ino out the store.

* * *

~Food court~

"What do you guys want to eat?" Tenten asked as everyone sat down at a big booth.

"I don't want to eat here, they have no ramen!" Naruto said as he played with some toys he got from the arcade.

"Wow, you went to the arcade just to get some baby toys?" Tenten said in disbelief. Naruto just poked out his tongue. In response Tenten pointed her middle finger.

"Oooookay, you two, how bout we go to that café by the park." Sakura said.

"Whatever I am just hungry!" Ino said getting her bags and standing up. Everyone nodded and got their things and left.

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter. Yayyy. =) Since I feel like I'm taking to long to get to the plot I am going to start that in the next chapter. Sorry for not updating in a long time, I just been having problems with Fanfiction and things so yeah…But I will finish this story =) Keep review, highly appreciated, love you guys Muuaaahhh =)**


	14. Chapter 14

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 14:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. I do not own the song that is used in this chapter!**

**Claimer: I DO own the two characters that will be coming up in later chapters and the plot!**

*****WARNING*** No offense to blondes that are reading this, I just had to make Sakura say a blonde joke to Ami. But don't worry I love all people as long as they love me. I don't mind what color hair you have, skin color, race, etc. Cause we are all equal. No offense to blondes that may be reading this story. **

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting' **_** Song Lyrics**

~Recap~

-Food court-

"What do you guys want to eat?" Tenten asked as everyone sat down at a big booth.

"I don't want to eat here, they have no ramen!" Naruto said as he played with some toys he got from the arcade.

"Wow, you went to the arcade just to get some baby toys?" Tenten said in disbelief. Naruto just poked out his tongue. In response, Tenten pointed her middle finger at him.

"Oooookay, you two, how bout we go to that café by the park." Sakura said.

"Whatever I am just hungry!" Ino said getting her bags and standing up. Everyone nodded and got their things and left.

~Story~

"It's a pretty café." Hinata commented as they all walked into the café.

"I know right." Ino said. As the girls commented on the café the boys just led them to a booth where they can all eat.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Look Saki there's a karaoke stage. You should go sing something!" Ino said as her eyes sparkled with hope. Sakura looked at the stage.

"Eh, no thanks Ino, I'm okay right here." Sakura said with a smile as she opened the menu. Ino looked at Hinata and Tenten for help.

"Uh, yea Sakura, you should really go sing you know." Tenten said as she looked at Ino who rolled her eyes. Tenten mouthed a 'hey I tried'. Tenten then looked at Hinata and nodded towards Sakura.

"Yea Sakura-Chan, you really are a good singer and I'm sure you would have fun up there." Hinata said smiling at the pink headed teen. Sakura smiled back.

"Thanks Hina, but I'm not sure if I want to sing." She said closing the menu. Since Ino was across from Sasuke she sent a quiet kick to his shin. He glared in response at Ino who just nudged her head towards Sakura. He rolled his eyes.

"What are y'all talking about? Sakura doesn't know how to sing." Sasuke said looking at Sakura. Sakura just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh really, correction, I do know how to sing." She said emphasizing the word 'do'. He just smirked.

"Prove it."

"FINE! I WILL!" she said as she stood up and waited for Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to get up so she can get out. Ino smiled happily, she looked at Sasuke as Sakura walked towards the stage.

"Thanks a bunch." She said running towards Sakura. He just mumbled a 'whatever' and looked at Sakura as she grabbed a microphone and walked on stage. Ino walked to the DJ and told him something that Sasuke couldn't read on her lips.

-Sakura-

"You bet not pick a dumb song Ino." Sakura warned her friend.

"Trust me Hun, I wont." She said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura grabbed the microphone and she walked on the stage and into the center of it. She looked around the café.

'Why am I doing this? Oh Sasuke you are so dead.' She thought to her self as she looked at all the people in the café. Just her luck that it happened to be packed with people that day. She waited for the music.

She smiled as she heard a guitar strum a beat lowly.

'I love this song.' She thought to her self as she smiled at Ino who just smiled back and walked back to the table.

**Right Right turn off the lights, ****  
****We gonna lose our minds tonight, ****  
****What's the dealio?****  
****I love when it's all too much, ****  
****5 a.m. turn the radio up, ****  
****Where's the rock and roll?****  
****Party Crasher, ****  
****Panty snatcher, ****  
****Call me up if you are gangster, ****  
****dont be fancy just get dancey, ****  
****Why so serious?****  
****So raise your glass,****  
****if you are wrong in all the right ways,****  
****All my under dogs****  
****we will never be****  
****never be anything but loud,****  
****and nitty gritty dirty little freaks****  
****Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass. ****  
**

Since Sakura was so into her song she didn't notice a certain group walk in.

-With the gang-

The girls were rocking out at Sakura's singing and Naruto was going crazy.

"Wooooaaaahhhh!" he screamed as Sakura started singing louder and stronger. He turned to Sasuke who was just staring at Sakura in disbelief. He knew that Sakura could sing, but he didn't no she was that damn good.

"HEY TEME, I BET YOU FEEL STUPID FOR SAYING SAKU-CHAN DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SING. CAUSE SHE IS ROCKING IT!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke over the loud music and singing. Sasuke winced at the loudness of Naruto's voice. He turned around and hit him hard on the head.

"Shut up dobe I'm right next to you, you don't have to holler!" he yelled at the blonde headed teen. "And yeah I did know that she can sing, I just said that so that she could go and sing like Ino wanted her to."

"Ohhhhh," Naruto said quietly. But then he got loud again as Sakura continued to sing. Neji glanced at the girls who were kind of acting like Naruto. He saw Ino recording Sakura and just shook his head.

'She's gonna be in trouble if Sakura finds out.' He said to him self but none the less kept quiet and listened to his friend singing.

**Slam slam oh hot damn****  
****what part of party dont you understand,****  
****wish you'd just freak out,****  
****cant stop comin in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot,****  
****its so on right now,****  
****Party crasher,****  
****Panty snatcher,****  
****Call me up if you are gangster,****  
****dont be fancy just get dancy,****  
****Why so serious?****  
****So raise your glass, ****  
****if you are wrong in all the right ways, ****  
****All my under dogs****  
****we will never be****  
****never be anything but loud, ****  
****and nitty gritty dirty little freaks****  
****Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass, ****  
****Just come on and come on and raise your glass, ****  
****Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass, ****  
****Just come on and come on and raise your glass, ****  
****Oh shit my glass is empty, ****  
****THAT SUCKS!**

**So if you're to school for cool, ****  
****and your treat like a fool, ****  
****you can choose to let it go, ****  
****we can always we can always.****  
****Party on our own.****  
****SO RAISE YOUR GLASS! (Ah fuck)****  
****So raise your glass,****  
****if you are wrong in all the right ways,****  
****All my under dogs****  
****we will never be****  
****never be anything but loud,****  
****and nitty gritty dirty little freaks****  
****So raise your glass,****  
****if your all wrong in all the right ways,****  
****All my under dogs,****  
****we will never be****  
****never be anything but loud,****  
****and nitty gritty dirty little freaks****  
****Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,****  
****Just come on and come on and raise your glass,****  
****Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,****  
****Just come on and come on and raise your glass,****  
****for me  
**

Sakura finished with a smile, and the whole café erupted in cheers and whistles. As Sakura was getting off stage she noticed Karin and her 'posse' sitting at a table close to the stage. She looked at them and they just gave her a disgusted look. She smiled and walked close to their table.

"Enjoyed the show girls?" she said smirking.

"What show? All I saw was a pink headed green eyed alien freak on the stage singing like a dying cat." Karin said laughing at Sakura. The other girls joined in. They didn't notice that the whole café had quieted down and was listening to their conversation. The 'Gang' had walked over to make sure Sakura was okay.

"Oh? Well you know I didn't want to be mean and not let y'all know what I was singing about. So you know, I sung in your language." She said laughing back in their faces. They looked at her confused.

"What language?" Ami asked.

"Wow Blondie, you're really living up to your hair color," Sakura said in response to Ami's question. " You said I sound like a dying cat, and no one else thought that, so therefore your language is The Dying Cat language cause only y'all heard that." She said winking at them and walked towards her friends.

The café erupted in laughs as they heard Sakura's last comment. Karin and her followers just grabbed their purses and stomped out the café.

"There happy Ino, I sung karaoke, on the stage, in front of the whole café." Sakura said as she walked up to her friends.

"Yep! I am." Ino said as she saved the video and hurried up to go to her text messages since she saw Sakura bout to look at her phone.

"Texting, again?" Sakura said as she laughed and turned to Sasuke. Ino just laughed nervously since she thought Sakura was about to see the video.

"So Sasuke, can I sing know." She said instead of asked. He just smirked at her.

"No." She hit him on the arm playfully and they all walked to their booth and started eating their food.

**So Sakura sung her first song! Review and tell me what you think about her and that song. And who was Ino texting in the mall on the last chapter? What? Ino has a video of Sakura performing? Wow, Ino is really doing a lot… wonder what she's up to. But don't worry you'll find out pretty soon. All will be reveled in later chapters. Also, don't worry I DIDN'T forget about the video Sakura has of Karin pushing her against the lockers that will come up soon again. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Love you guys. Muuaaahh!**


	15. Chapter 15

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 15:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. I do not own the song that is used in this chapter!**

**Claimer: I DO own the two characters that will be coming up in later chapters and the plot!**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting' **_

* * *

**~Recap~**

"There happy Ino, I sung karaoke, on the stage, in front of the whole café." Sakura said as she walked up to her friends.

"Yep! I am." Ino said as she saved the video and hurried up to go to her text messages since she saw Sakura bout to look at her phone.

"Texting, again?" Sakura said as she laughed and turned to Sasuke. Ino just laughed nervously since she thought Sakura was about to see the video.

"So Sasuke, can I sing now." She said instead of asked. He just smirked at her.

"No." She hit him on the arm playfully and they all walked to their booth and started eating their food.

* * *

**~Story~**

"I'm stuffed, let's gooooo!" Ino said as she leaned back and rubbed her stomach. Sakura just rolled her eyes at her friend and turned to the others.

"You guys ready to leave?" she asked them. They all nodded.

"Then let's gooooo!" Ino said hopping up and grabbing her purse. Everyone got their things and started getting up to leave after they threw their share of money on the table.

**-Outside-**

"Straight to my house?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Neji responded. Everybody got into the cars that they came in and pulled off.

* * *

**-Girl's Car-**

"So what you guys wanna do when we get by Saki house?" Tenten asked from the backseat.

"Ummm….I don't know." Ino said.

"How bout we go to sleep. After all it is 8:36, and bout time we get to my house it's going to be around 9 or 10." Sakura said as she stopped at a yellow light but watched as the boys just zoomed passed it, and missed getting caught by the red light.

"Sakura you're such an old lady," Tenten complained, "how u let the boys pass us up, and you could have totally made that light." Sakura just looked at Tenten through her rear view mirror.

"Yeah and totally get caught by the police or wreck my beautiful car. I think I'd drive like an old lady." She said smiling and driving.

"How bout watch a movie or something when we get home." Hinata suggested. Ino turned around and looked at Hinata.

"No offense Hina, but I totally forgot you were in the car." Ino said laughing. Hinata just smiled.

"That's a good idea though Hina." Sakura said as she turned on her street.

"Thanks Saki."

* * *

**-Boys-**

They zoomed passed Sakura's car and the yellow light and down the road.

"Wow Neji, who knew that you could drive like that?" Naruto said laughing.

"How bout you sit back and put on your seatbelt before the cops see us." Neji said ignoring Naruto's earlier comment.

"Wait you're telling Naruto that you don't want to get caught by the police because he's not sitting back and he don't have on a seat belt. But you just drove about 100mph to past a yellow light that was about to turn red." Shikamaru voiced out his confusion. Naruto nodded and Sasuke smirked.

"Or how bout we let Naruto not put on a seatbelt and just fly out the window when we slam on breaks." Sasuke said still smirking. Neji agreed and looked at Naruto through the rear-view mirror and smirked. Naruto hurried up and put on his seat belt right before Neji slammed on breaks. They all jerked forward.

"NOT FUNNY NEJI! AND TEME YOU'RE A BASTARD!" Naruto said as he leaned back into the seat. Shikamaru just mumbled a troublesome.

"Takes one to know one, dobe." Sasuke said in response to Naruto's insult towards him.

"Okay we're at Sakura's house so GET OUT!" Neji said as he pulled up in the drive way. They all got up and watched as Sakura's car pulled up into the garage.

* * *

**-Girls-**

"Finally we're here!" Tenten yelled getting out the car and running into the house through the door in the garage.

"Go let the boys in Tennie!" Ino yelled to Tenten as her, Sakura, and Hinata walked into the house.

"Why?" Tenten said as she jumped over the sofa and lied down.

"Because, I said so." Ino replied walking towards her.

"But I'm already laying down and I'm comfortable, cant you do it?" Tenten whined as she saw Ino.

"No I'm already lying down too." Ino said.

"No you're no- Urgh."

"Yeah I am." Ino said as she lay on top of Tenten. Tenten just rolled her eyes and tried to push the blonde off but failed.

"Wow." Sakura said as she sat her purse and keys on the island in the kitchen.

"I'll go open it since Naruto-kun is banging on it." Hinata said as she walked to the front door.

* * *

**-Boys-**

"Open the door it's hot out here!" Naruto said as he banged on the door. "Sakura your house may be big but I know you can hear me!" he continued yelling and banging on the door.

"If Sakura answer the door she's going to be mad, which will lead to screaming, which will be troublesome. So can you stop being troublesome?" Shikamaru said. Naruto didn't answer and kept banging and yelling.

* * *

**-Girls-**

"I know he is not banging on my damn door." Sakura said as she walked towards the front door before Hinata could.

"Yeah that's Naruto voice alright." Ino told Sakura.

"Go beat that ass Sakura!" Tenten yelled as Sakura walked out of the living room. The girls started laughing.

"Naruto-kun always gets in trouble." Hinata said giggling.

* * *

**-Sakura-**

"Open the door, I know you hear me!" Sakura heard Naruto's muffled voice as she walked up to the door. She unlocked the door and yanked it open.

**-Boys-**

"SAKUR-"Naruto stopped in the middle of his yell as he saw a pink headed teen glaring at him.

"NARUTO YOU IMBOSSILE! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BANGING ON MY FRONT DOOR! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY MY PARENTS SPENT ON THIS DOOR! AND WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING NONSENSE AT THE TOP OF YOUR FUCKING LUNGS WHEN IT'S QUIET OUTSIDE AND I LIVE IN A QUIET ASS NEIGHBOORHOOD! PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING ASS VOICE EVERY TIME YOU COME OVER HERE! YOU BETTER BE LUCKY MY MOM ISN'T HERE BECAUSE IF SHE WAS YOU WOULD BE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOU DUMBASS!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto in his head through the whole wrath she had. The boys just stood there amused at Sakura.

"Told you it was going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walked into the house leaving the teens to their 'troublesome' acts.

"Geez Sakura all you had to do was open the door for us." Naruto said as he rubbed a bump that now developed on top of his head from Sakura's hits.

"OR GEEZ NARUTO ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS WAIT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON LIKE THEY WERE DOING!" Sakura yelled at him again. The boys just flinched when she had directed her attention to them at the end off her sentence.

"You might want to do something before she kills the poor boy." Neji said to Sasuke as he watched Sakura hit him again. Sasuke sighed and walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura that hurts!" Naruto yelled as he received another hit from Sakura.

"Well how do you think the door feels from you banging on it and yelling?" Sakura said as she was about to hit him again but was stopped by Sasuke throwing her over his shoulder.

"I wasn't finished Sasuke." Sakura argued as she was carried away by her friend into her house.

"Well I say you are passed finished. You nearly beat him half to death." Sasuke said as he walked into the living room and dropped her onto Ino who was still laying on Tenten.

"What the fuck guys! I'm not part of the sofa you know. And you bitches are heavy!" Tenten said as she finally pushed them off.

* * *

**I know, I know…I haven't updated in a very long time and this is a very short chapter! Sorry guys but I have been very busy with summer and things. But don't worry; I won't give up on this story. Because, one I still have a lot more to put in this story to complete it and two, I hate how people start a story and don't complete it. So I will finish this I might update late but I'm trying to complete it. Please keep R & R! Love you guys! Muuaaah!**


	16. Chapter 16

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 16:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. I do not own the song that is used in this chapter!**

**Claimer: I DO own the two characters that will be coming up in later chapters and the plot!**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting' **_

* * *

**~Recap~**

"You might want to do something before she kills the poor boy." Neji said to Sasuke as he watched Sakura hit him again. Sasuke sighed and walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura that hurts!" Naruto yelled as he received another hit from Sakura.

"Well how do you think the door feels from you banging on it and yelling?" Sakura said as she was about to hit him again but was stopped by Sasuke throwing her over his shoulder.

"I wasn't finished Sasuke." Sakura argued as she was carried away by her friend into her house.

"Well I say you are passed finished. You nearly beat him half to death." Sasuke said as he walked into the living room and dropped her onto Ino who was still laying on Tenten.

"What the fuck guys! I'm not part of the sofa you know. And you bitches are heavy!" Tenten said as she finally pushed them off.

* * *

**~Story~**

"Okay so what are we doing again?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh my gosh Naruto! Do you not know how to comprehend humans?" Tenten said as she face palmed her self.

"For the one hundred and sixty seventh time, WE ARE PLAYING HIDE-AND-SEEK." Sakura said getting frustrated with the blonde. "You know the game where you HIDE and people go SEEK you as in find you."

"That's if they want to even find you." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"So you're saying if I hide no ones going to look for me! Then I don't want to play!" Naruto said pouting.

"No one cares, so let's start playing." Ino said.

"No we can not start playing, if this idiot here isn't playing then he'll see where everyone hides and tells the person that's it where to find us." Neji said.

"Okay look here Naruto, you are going to find a place to hide. The person who is it has to come looking around the house to see who they can find. You try not to be found, but once they say found Naruto then you are it or if they touch you. Got it?" Sakura said hoping that the blonde got it.

"Okay I'll play!" he said happily.

"Good because you're it, let's go everybody." Tenten said jumping up. She grabbed Hinata arm and was about to go hide but was stopped by Sakura.

"Oh I forgot, no hiding upstairs, outside, or in the garage, and no where stupid like the oven." Sakura said the last part looking at Naruto.

"Okay, okay, stop giving instructions and go hide!" Sasuke said shoving her out the room gently.

"Count to 20." Shikamaru said as he got up and walked somewhere in the house.

"WHAT! NO ONE SAID THAT WE HAD TO COUNT IN THIS GAME!" Naruto yelled since all the teens where out the room.

"Oi, what's wrong don't know how to count dobe." He heard Sasuke respond.

"SHUT UP TEME! I DO KNOW HOW TO COUNT, THAT'S WHY YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FIRST ONE FOUND!" Naruto yelled back as he started to count. "1...2...3…4...5...6...7...8..."

* * *

**-Teens-**

"Ow Sasuke it's dark in here and I can't see where I'm going so stop pushing me." Sakura said as she felt around in front of her.

"Wow Sakura how do you not know your own house we are in the dinning room, and why are you touching the table legs?" he asked looking at Sakura on the ground feeling around.

"Oh hush I do know my house, and I'm looking so that I don't hit the table leg when I hide under the table." She responded as she lifted up the long table cloth that reached the floor and crawled under. She held it open. "Are you hiding here or not?"

Sasuke sighed as he crawled under the table, listening to Naruto count.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!" Tenten yelled in a hushed tone.

"I'm over here." She heard the quiet voice. Tenten made her way to the long hallway and to the closet that her friend was in.

"Good thinking Hina, he'll never find us here." Tenten said as she laughed quietly. They were in a closet where you hang up your coats, since the coats where there they were able to hide behind it so that even though Naruto would open the door he would only see coats.

"Oh my gosh! Why did they have to turn off the lights?" Ino said walking around the house. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." She said as she hit her foot on the table leg.

"Ino, can you shut up before he finds us."

"Oh my bad, I didn't know playing such a childish game is so much more important then helping a friend who just HURT HERSELF!" Ino said but was hushed by Sakura when she had yelled.

"Shut up before Naruto comes."

"Whatever I'm going hide some where else." She said walking away.

Shikamaru had just walked to the other living room with Neji and they sat on a sofa and waited for the game to be over with.

* * *

**-Naruto-**

"16...17…18...19...20!" He said as he jumped off the couch and went looking around the house. He went to the kitchen, checked in the pantry, he went to the living room he was just in and checked behind the sofa, he walked into the hallway and checked the bathroom; he walked down the hallway and opened the closet. He felt around but only felt coats and shut the door.

"That was close." Tenten said quietly.

He kept walking till he got to the dinning room.

"Shh he's in here." Sasuke said as he heard Naruto walk in.

"I have to sneeze." She said. Sasuke looked at her and saw she was about to sneeze.

"Pinch you're nose and close your mouth." He said. She did as told and the sneeze came out quiet as a mouse.

Naruto walked passed the table and opened another door which leads to the laundry room.

He sighed and walked out heading to the other living room. Right before he made it in there he heard the front door open. He turned into the living room and was quiet.

"Why is it so dark in here?" a woman asked as she made her way to the dinning room. She turned on the light and heard noise under the table. She lifted the table cloth and saw her daughter with a boy who she considered her son.

"What are y'all doing under a table in the dark?" she asked as they came from under the table.

"We were playing hide-and-seek, Mom." Sakura said as she looked at her mom's confused face.

"Why are two highschooler's playing hide-and-seek, isn't that a game little kids play?" she asked.

"I tried to tell them that it was a childish game, but they didn't listen to me." Ino said as she walked towards them and hugged Sakura's mom.

"How many people are here?" Sakia asked Sakura.

"Uhh…eight including me." Sakura said as she walked into the living room.

"GAME OVER GUYS, MY MOM'S HERE." Sakura yelled so that they can here her.

Everyone came out their hiding space and greeted Sakura's mom.

* * *

**-Game room-**

"I could have totally found all of y'all if the game wasn't interrupted." Naruto said as he played Call of Duty with the boys.

"Oh, sure." was the replies he got.

"I'm going to go check on my Mom be right back guys." Sakura said as she walked out the room.

**-Sakia-**

"Okay, I'll tell her. Bye bye." Sakia said as she hung up the house phone. She turned around to see her daughter walking in.

"Who was that?" Sakura said as she hoped on her Mom's bed.

"Oh, do you remember you're friend that's coming from America to spend time with you over the summer for a while?"

"Of course I do, Akira, right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her mom. She said Akira is going to be coming here next Tuesday." Sakia said with a big smile.

"Yayyy!" Sakura said as she got up to leave. "I'm going to be in the game room okay." Her mother just nodded.

* * *

**-Game room-**

"I'm back." Sakura said as she went to the mini bar that was at the back of the game room.

"You ok?" Ino asked as she walked to where Sakura was.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura said as she got out a Styrofoam cup and went to an ice machine.

"You don't drink unless you're not feeling ok." Ino said as she watched her friend.

"Ino, I don't drink at all." Sakura said.

"I know that's my point, if you were ok then you wouldn't drink, but if you're not then you would." The blonde said as she sat on a bar stool.

"Ino, I'm just fixing my self a snowball. Jeez what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked as she poured Pina-colada juice on the ice.

"Oh I don't know maybe because my best friend didn't offer me one!" Ino said as she tossed a Styrofoam cup at Sakura. Sakura caught it and sat it by the ice machine.

"Can you wait till I'm finished?" Sakura said as Sasuke walked up to them and sat on the stool.

"Finished what?" He asked them.

"Making her snowball." Ino replied as she looked at Sasuke then looked back at Sakura. "Okay how bout I finish yours and you start on mine." Ino said grabbing Sakura's snowball.

"You don't even know what I want on it." Sakura said as she started on Ino's snowball.

"So?" Ino said as she looked at Sakura.

"Pina-colada with condensed milk in the middle and on top, with six gummy bears, but no greens cause you don't like the way they taste, and you want a lot of juice." Sasuke said with a straight face. "Oh and you want the gummy bears to make a smiley face on top of your snowball."

While Sasuke was saying all this the other teens had came to see what all the commotion was about.

"Wow Sasuke-Teme, you seem like a stalker." Naruto said as he heard Sasuke give specific instructions on how Sakura liked her snowball.

"Nah I just know her that well dobe." Sasuke said. "Surprised the girl's didn't know what she liked since she always orders that at the snowball stand."

"Is that how you really like your snowballs Saku?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she kept making Ino's.

"Wow." Tenten said.

"Do you know how Teme like his?" Naruto asked as they all listened.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Sakura asked as she made Ino's snowball the way Ino wanted it and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Ino said as she finished Sakura's how Sasuke had said.

"Tell us then, if it's not a big deal." Tenten said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Oh yeah." Tenten said smirking.

"Okay then." She said looking at Sasuke. "He likes his snowballs three different ways. He would get Grooms cake with vanilla in the middle of it, with only three gummy bears since he claims he doesn't want to get cavities and don't tolerate sweets that much, if a boy is serving him. He would only get vanilla flavor ice cream in a small cup if a girl is serving him so that he can leave faster so that he don't be bothered with her flirting. But, if he makes it himself then he would put tomatoes in a juicer and use that as a snowball flavor." She said smiling at him and he just smirked.

"Yeah, y'all should really go out." Ino said. The rest of the Gang agreed and started making their own snowballs.

"Whatever." Sakura said as she started eating her snowball.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he got up and went to play Call of Duty by his self since everybody was making snowballs.

* * *

**FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! R&R PLEASE! Love you guys! Muuaaah! Sorry if there's any mess ups!**


	17. Chapter 17

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 17:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. I do not own the song that is used in this chapter!**

**Claimer: I DO own the two characters that will be coming up in later chapters and the plot!**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting' **_

* * *

**~Recap~**

**-Sakia-**

"Okay, I'll tell her. Bye bye." Sakia said as she hung up the house phone. She turned around to see her daughter walking in.

"Who was that?" Sakura said as she hoped on her Mom's bed.

"Oh, do you remember you're friend that's coming from America to spend time with you over the summer for a while?"

"Of course I do, Akira, right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her mom. She said Akira is going to be coming here next Tuesday." Sakia said with a big smile.

"Yayyy!" Sakura said as she got up to leave. "I'm going to be in the game room okay." Her mother just nodded.

* * *

**~Story~**

**-Next week-**

Sakura woke up to the sound of music blaring in her ears. She quickly sat up and yanked her headphones out her ear. While doing so she heard a big thump.

"Owwwww," Tenten said. Sakura looked down on the right side of her bed and saw her friend lying on her stomach.

"Sorry Tennie." Sakura said as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Tenten said as she got back in Sakura's bed.

***Knock knock knock***

"Hey girlies, where's Sakura?" asked Sakura's mom as she walked into the room.

"Bathroom." Tenten replied as she rolled in the bed and hit Ino.

"Watch it Ten."

"My bad." Tenten responded half sleep.

"Sakura, I'm going somewhere I will be back around four, okay." Sakia said as her daughter walked out the bathroom.

"Mhm." Sakura responded.

"Where are the boys?" Sakia said.

"I don't know." The girls responded.

"Okay, well I'll see you girls when I get back." Sakia said as she left the house.

The girls just lied back down and started watching TV.

"What do y'all want to do today?" Ino asked as she brushed the tangles out her hair.

"I don't mind, we can do whatever y'all want." Hinata said as she watched SpongeBob.

"I don't care." Sakura said as she played on her iPhone.

"SLEEP!" Tenten yelled, but it was muffled since her head was in the fluffy pillows on Sakura's bed. The girls laughed at Tenten's request.

"You are such a lazy bum Tenten." Ino said as she hit her friend lightly.

"What's your idea then Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino smirked wickedly at her friends.

**-Downstairs-**

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh come on Tenten, it'll be fun!" Ino said trying to persuade her tomboyish friend.

"NOOOOOOO! I REFUSE; THERE IS NOTHING FUN ABOUT PUTTING ON GIRLY CLOTHES AND PUTTING THAT NASTY GUCK ON YOUR FACE!" Tenten said back as she tried to kick, but Ino and Sakura had a good hold on her legs.

"I'll buy you Crysis 3." Sakura said over Tenten's screaming. Tenten got quiet instantly and looked at Sakura quickly.

"Seriously?!" she said in a serious voice. Sakura just nodded her head with a smile adorning her face. Tenten looked at her skeptically.

"Show me the money." She said with her hands on her hips. Sakura ran upstairs and pulled out $20 and ran back downstairs.

"See, now sit down and let us play make-over." Sakura said as she put the money away.

"Fine!" Tenten said defeated. She sat on the floor next to Hinata. Sakura and Ino sat across from them, and there was a pile of clothes on the sofa.

"Okay, I got Hinata and Hinata got me. Tenten got Ino and Ino got Tenten." Sakura said.

"Lets begin!" Ino said happily.

* * *

**-2:52-**

"Hold still Tenten, it's nothing but eyeliner geez!" Ino said as she tried to put the make-up on Tenten's eyes.

"Why do my eyes need eyeliner, they are perfectly fine on their own without liner." Tenten responded as she slapped the black pencil away from her face. Ino sighed and looked over to Hinata and Sakura who were laughing with each other. Sakura was already finished with Hinata and Hinata was currently putting blush on Sakura's cheeks.

"Why can't you be like Hinata, and cooperate?" Ino asked.

"Because I'm not Hinata." Tenten said.

"If you don't cooperate, then Imma tell Sakura not to buy you that game."

"You wouldn't!" Tenten said glaring. Ino picked up the eyeliner.

"Oh, I would."

They glared for a while before Ino reached over to Sakura.

"OKAY! OKAY! Damn just put the stupid stuff on." Tenten said with a pout.

"Good girl." Ino said smiling. After a few minutes all the girls where picking out clothes and putting them on. As they were waiting for Hinata to change, Sakura's phone vibrated.

"Who is it?" Ino asked.

"Sasu, he said that they are in the game room playing the game with Gaara and Sasori." Sakura said as she sent him a simple 'k' and threw her phone back on the couch.

"Oh, cool!" Ino said as she threw Tenten some clothes. Tenten groaned and went to change.

"Oh darling you'll look beautiful!" Ino said with a fake French accent.

"I could have sworn that I was in Konoha and not France." a voice said as the front door was heard closing.

"Oh brother, not you." Sakura mumbled as Ino screamed happily.

* * *

**-Boys-**

"Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh! Looks like the all so famous Uchiha is about to lose!" Sasori said as he made his player slam dunk.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke said as he stole the ball from Sasori's player.

"Don't get mad if you lose Teme, you can always come sit by me!" Naruto said while grinning.

"Yeah in the losers square." Neji said smirking.

"Hn. That's why I'm exactly not going to lose." Sasuke said as his person made three points from shooting from the halfway line.

"Don't worry Naruto; Sasori will be joining you soon." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Oh, thanks, so much for brotherly love." Sasori said as he kept his eyes on the game.

"You'll be okay." Gaara said.

"You lose." Sasuke said as he leaned back into the couch.

"No I did not lose. I, uh, QUITE, yeah I quite!" Sasori said as he tossed the controller onto the sofa and walked to the door.

"Quitters never win and winners never quite." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Sasori said as he opened the door.

"Wait, you're supposed to keep me company in the losers square!" Naruto yelled to him.

"Keep your damn self company!" Sasori said shutting the door.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said as his sleep was interrupted by yelling and a door slamming shut.

* * *

**-Downstairs-**

"MATTIE!" Ino yelled as she tackled the brunette to the ground.

"Oomph, hey my Blondie!" Matsuri said as she hit the floor from the bear hug.

"Get off of her Ino; she can't breathe with your fat self on her." Sakura said laughing. Ino got up and helped up her best friend's sister.

"Sorry, ha-ha." Ino said.

"I'm okay." Matsuri said with a smile on her face.

"Where have you been?" Tenten said as she walked in the room.

"My friend's house." Matsuri said as she hugged the bun headed teen.

"Cool." Tenten responded.

"Hey girlie, why are you being so quiet? Ha-ha, you acting like I'm a stranger or something." Matsuri said to Hinata.

"Oh, sorry, hey." Hinata said as she gave the girl a hug.

"What's going on with y'all, why y'all all dressed up stuff?" Matsuri said looking at the girls.

"Make-over's." Sakura responded. Matsuri just nodded.

"I think the question is why you not all dressed up with make-up on." Ino said. Matsuri put on a fake shocked face and looked at her clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she said looking at the blonde. Matsuri had on a pale yellow sweater with all the buttons undone, with a plain white tank top on under it; she had a polka-dotted yellow and white skirt on and white flats.

"Nothing you look beautiful-"

"Why thank-you my lovely child." Matsuri said with an accent.

"Ha-ha, but you should let us have some fun with making you look even better." Ino said to her.

"Okay." Matsuri said as she put her bags down and let he girls put make-up and different clothes on her.

* * *

**-3:48-**

All the girls where laughing and taking pictures with Sakura's phone of their make-over's.

"Hey, where's mom, Saki?" Matsuri asked her sister.

"I don't know she said she'll be back round four. She left this morning round twelve." Sakura responded as she put her phone down.

"Well that was fun. But I want to go to my house real quick to check in with my mom so I'll change and be back later okay." Ino said as she changed her clothes.

"Me too." Hinata said as she went change.

"That's a good idea because we have been over here since last week. But I will be back later, if I can. Don't forget bout buying my game Sakura!" Tenten said as she skipped to a bathroom to wash the make-up off.

"Okay." Sakura said as she just went to her room and put on a pink tank top with black sweat pants after taking a quick shower. She sat on her bed and turned on the TV waiting for her mom to come home.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING! MUAAHH!**


	18. Chapter 18

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 18:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. I do not own the song that is used in this chapter!**

**Claimer: I DO own the two characters that will be coming up in later chapters and the plot!**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting' **_

* * *

**~Recap~**

**-3:48-**

All the girls where laughing and taking pictures with Sakura's phone of their make-over's.

"Hey, where's mom, Saki?" Matsuri asked her sister.

"I don't know she said she'll be back round four. She left this morning round twelve." Sakura responded as she put her phone down.

"Well that was fun. But I want to go to my house real quick to check in with my mom so I'll change and be back later okay." Ino said as she changed her clothes.

"Me too." Hinata said as she went change.

"That's a good idea because we have been over here since last week. But I will be back later, if I can. Don't forget bout buying my game Sakura!" Tenten said as she skipped to a bathroom to wash the make-up off.

"Okay." Sakura said as she just went to her room and put on a pink tank top with black sweat pants after taking a quick shower. She sat on her bed and turned on the TV waiting for her mom to come home.

* * *

**~Story~**

"Saku-Chan," Sasori called in a sing song voice as he opened his sister's bedroom door. Sakura raised her eyebrows to him which asked him 'what'. "Mom's back."

"Cool." Sakura said jumping out her bed and pushing pass her brother. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," Sakura said as she helped her mom put up some groceries.

"Hey cupcake," Sakia responded. "Can you make sure that I didn't leave anything in the car?"

"Sure." Sakura said as she walked towards the garage but before she could open the door it swung open and hit her.

"Ow!" she yelled as she backed away from the door and held her forehead.

"AHHHHHHHHHH PINKY!" a very familiar voice yelled. Sakura quickly forgot about the pain on her forehead and dropped her hand so that she can see the person.

"AHHHHHHHHHH BUNNY!" Sakura yelled back with excitement. The two teens hugged and jumped around screaming.

"What's with all the screaming?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. The two girls stopped their hugging, screaming, and jumping around and looked at the raven headed teen that just interrupted their greeting.

"Uhh…I don't remember Gaara, Sasori, or your dad looking like that." the girl said. Sakura laughed and turned to her friend. But before Sakura could explain she was interrupted by a loud voice and a door slamming close.

"WE'RE HOME…AGAIN!" the loud blonde known as Ino yelled from the front door. Sakura laughed, she forgot that they were coming back.

"So this is where the party's at." Tenten said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I wasn't invited, how could you Sakura." Ino said acting hurt. Sakura just rolled her eyes with a smile.

Everything got quiet when the girls noticed an unfamiliar girl standing next to Sakura.

"W-w-who's s-she?" Hinata asked stuttering in front of the new person.

"Guys this is Akira, my friend from America." Sakura said as she pointed to Akira with a smile on her face.

"Hi." Akira responded with a wave. Ino just laughed nervously and Tenten just nudged Ino with her elbow with a serious face on. Sakura just ignored her friend's gesture and continued.

"Akira this is my friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." She said pointing to each one of the girls. They greeted her with smiles.

"Oh these are the girls you told me about," Akira said looking at Sakura. She just nodded. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata's heads turned to Sakura with a 'you-told-her-about-us' face. Sakura just waved them off with a 'don't worry' face.

"So this must be your boyfriend, Sake, Suke, no wait Sakeue!" Akira said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke chocked on his water at the mention of boyfriend, and the girls just giggled at the way she tried to remember his name. Sakura just had a blush on her face.

"NO, no, no, no, no! I said this is my best boyfriend, as in friend boy." Sakura said in a slow way to make sure her friend understood her.

"Ohhhhh, my bad," Akira said. "Nice to meet you…" she trailed of not knowing his name.

"Sasuke." He said.

"Sasuke," Akira finished.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Ino said loudly. Everyone looked at Ino with a confused face.

"He gets the label, 'best friend', and we just get 'friend'. Okay, I understand." She said.

"Akira these three girls are my 'sisters'." Sakura said looking directly at Ino, whose eyes glistened at the mention of being Sakura's sisters.

"Well, I'm going play the game. Bye." Sasuke said walking out the kitchen.

"Let's go to my room." Sakura said as she picked up some of Akira's bags and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**-Sakura's room-**

"Wow your room is huge!" Akira said as she put her bags by the closet, while Ino, Hinata, and Tenten put their clothes in Sakura's closet.

"You think so?" Sakura said looking around her room; she always thought it was small. She was able to fit a king sized bed in, a flat screen TV, a big desk, two nightstands, a small but comfy sofa, a big walk-in closet…okay, maybe it was big, but not huge, no, a huge bedroom would be Sasuke's bed room, especially his bed.

"Yeah, it's nice and pretty. I see you're into pink, black, and white zebra designs, cute." Akira complimented as she sat on the edge of Sakura's bed. But Ino, Tenten, and Hinata just hoped on it and lied on it next to Sakura making them selves comfy.

"Y'all sure do look like y'all are at home." Akira said with a laugh.

"Well this is like our second home. We all share homes. Like my house is also their house, Tenten's house is also ours and same for Hinata and Sakura's house. We've been friends since kinder-garden, so we're basically sisters." Ino said with a smile.

"You know you can get all the way on the bed you don't have to sit on the edge I'm pretty sure there's enough space." Tenten said.

"Yeah, like one time, Saki, Tennie, Hina, Mattie, and I all fit in this bed when we were watching movies one night." Ino said as she smiled when remembering that day.

"Cool." Akira said as she sat Indian style in the bed.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Sakura asked her friends.

"YES!" Naruto said busting into the room. The girls got shocked but didn't scream.

"Naruto you idiot, what if my sister was changing!" Sasori said hitting the blonde for busting into his sisters room.

"Well, Mom has pizza downstairs we can go eat." Sakura said jumping out the bed after Tenten and jumped on her back. They ran out the door and downstairs.

"Last one in the kitchen has to do the dishes!" they all heard Sakura's mom yell from the kitchen. Sakura and Tenten were already to the kitchen when they heard feet running.

"Naruto you idiot move!" Ino yelled as she pulled the blonde back and moved in front of him.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed hold of Sasori who was about to go down the stairs which made him fall and go rolling down the stairs he tripped everyone except for Sasuke who was already at the bottom and in the kitchen. Ino stepped on Sasori and went in the kitchen. Hinata was pulled by Ino who lead her in the kitchen. Naruto who had tumbled down the stairs with Sasori was rolling around from the pain. Sasori tried to get up but Naruto grabbed his leg and started crawling n top of him to make it to the kitchen. Eventually they both made it. Neji and Gaara just walked into the kitchen after stepping over the two idiots on the floor.

"Everyone's here, so who was the last one?" Tenten asked with Sakura still on her back.

"Wait what about that girl, Akira."Ino asked. Out of nowhere, Matsuri walked in the kitchen and looked at the teens.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked as they all looked at her.

"No we were waiting for Akira, we thought you were her." Sasori said.

"Honestly, I forgot about Matsuri." Neji said. She looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Fine then I see how you feel." She said walking towards the pizza.

"Hey at least you don't have to wash the dishes." Naruto said.

"Ohhhhh…that's what happened." Matsuri said as she realized why they were waiting for Akira. "Y'all wrong for that, y'all know that girl don't know that y'all play that. Y'all could have warned her." Matsuri said biting into her pizza. She pointed the pizza at them. "Y'all should be ashamed of y'all selves." She said with a mouth full of pizza.

"No you should for talking with food in your mouth." Gaara said.

"Well don't just stand there one of y'all go see where she's at." Sakia said as she handed out pizza to the awaiting teens.

"I'll go." Sakura said.

"So that means I'm going to then, since you are on my back." Tenten said walking out the kitchen.

"Yep," Sakura responded with a smile.

* * *

**-Upstairs-**

"Akira, hey, why you still up here?" Sakura asked as they entered her room. Tenten got Sakura off of her back and walked back downstairs.

"Oh…uh…nothing come on let's go eat." Akira said with a smile.

"Did you feel left out?" Sakura asked as Akira stood up.

"Kind of, but it's ok let's go eat okay." Akira said as she walked towards her friend. Sakura walked downstairs again, but this time she had Akira with her.

* * *

**R&R! I know I'm taking a long time to get started with action or drama, but don't worry it will start in the next chapter. Muuaaah!**


	19. Chapter 19

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 19:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. I do not own the song that is used in this chapter!**

**Claimer: I DO own the two characters that will be coming up in later chapters and the plot!**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting' **_

* * *

**~Recap~**

**-Upstairs-**

"Akira, hey, why you still up here?" Sakura asked as they entered her room. Tenten got Sakura off of her back and walked back downstairs.

"Oh…uh…nothing come on let's go eat." Akira said with a smile.

"Did you feel left out?" Sakura asked as Akira stood up.

"Kind of, but it's ok let's go eat okay." Akira said as she walked towards her friend. Sakura walked downstairs again, but this time she had Akira with her.

* * *

**~Story~**

"So have you ever been to the Konoha Mall before?" Ino asked Akira. The girls were currently sitting on Sakura's bed talking, except for Sakura. She left a few minutes ago, saying something about snacks.

"Huh? Oh, uh, not that I can remember. I think once with Sakura, but that was a long time ago." Akira said as she looked around Sakura's room, feeling uncomfortable with being left alone with three girls she didn't know that well.

"Oh." Ino responded with a bored tone. She tried to get a conversation started that would include Akira, since she didn't want to be mean to her and just talk to Hinata and Tenten. She had tried many times to try and talk with the girl, but she would just give short sentences and Ino couldn't reply back to them, since she's use to people continuously talking about things.

"Ino is it?" Akira asked unsurely as she faced the blonde. All eyes were on her as they waited for her to talk again.

"Yeah, I'm Ino." Ino said happily since the girl was talking.

"Did you and your friends," she said looking at Hinata and Tenten. "Happen to see the video on YouTube?" Akira asked as Sakura walked in. They all looked at the pinkette whose hands were filled with a big bowl of chips, popcorn, brownies, cookies, and a 2-liter of root beer.

"I'm back, as y'all can see." Sakura said to them with a huge smile as she sat the snacks in the middle of the bed. "So what y'all talking bout?" she asked popping a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"So what were you saying again Akira?" Tenten asked as they turned their attention to Akira, with out responding to Sakura. Sakura just 'hmph-ed' and looked at Akira like the other girls.

"The video on YouTube, about Sakura-chan. Did you guys see it?" Akira asked not noticing that Sakura didn't know about that video. Sakura eyes grew huge, and she didn't even finish eating her popcorn as she responded.

"What video of me? There's a video of me on YouTube?" Sakura asked as popcorn kind of flew out of her mouth. Ino looked at Sakura after getting the popcorn off of her.

"Ewe Sakura, you're spitting popcorn on me."

"Akira answer me, what video, what am I doing in the video, who posted the video?!" Sakura said the popcorn now long gone and Sakura was shaking Akira by the shoulders.

"Chill Sakura." Akira said taking the hands off of her shoulder. "You're singing in the video, looks like at some café or something. I don't know who posted it, must have been somebody at the café." Akira said while putting chips in her mouth.

"Show it to me." Sakura said as she unlocked her cell phone and passed it to Akira.

"Ok before you see it I just want you to know." Ino begun.

* * *

**-Boys-**

"Man, ever since that Akira girl came here, Hinata-Chan and the other girls haven't even been hanging with us." Naruto said in a sad voice as he watched Sasuke and Neji play games in the game room, yet again.

"Why don't we just go by them then?" Sasuke said as he ended the game getting tired of playing. The rest of the guys agreed.

"To Sakura-Chan's room!" Naruto said as he ran, the other boys just walked swiftly.

After a few minutes they were standing outside her door.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto just stand there.

"They said something about video and Sakura and YouTube." Naruto said as he threw open the door and looked like he was ready to yell something.

* * *

**-Girls- **

"That-"

"**YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, THERE'S A VIDEO OF SAKURA ON YOUTUBE!"** Naruto yelled as he busted into Sakura's room.

"And Ino recorded it and uploaded it to the web." Neji said as he walked in last. Ino just glared at them.

"What is this, gang up on Ino day or something?" Ino replied but she got ignored.

"Naruto you dobe," Sasuke said as he hit the loud blonde on his head for yelling.

"See even Naruto knows and I don't, how is that possible!" Sakura screamed. Naruto just looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I thought you loved me Sakura-Chan," he said as he walked to where the girls were. Neji shut the door behind them, and made his way to Sakura's desk chair. Shikamaru lay down on the sofa in Sakura's room, and Sasuke just leaned against the wall.

"Oh, I do Naruto, you're like my brother, and it's just that I'm kind of anxious right now." Sakura said as Akira handed her the phone so she can watch the video. Sakura hushed Naruto up as she watched herself singing in the café.

"**INO, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS**?!" Sakura yelled as she turned towards her best friend. Ino laughed nervously.

"Yeah, tell her Ino, **TELL HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME**!" Naruto said towards the blonde as he yelled the last point and pointed an accusing finger at the other blonde.

Ino just looked at Naruto with a weird expression.

"One,** I didn't tell you anything**! And two," she said as she directed her eyes to Sakura. "Because you sing very well and you never know some record deal people could find this video and you can become famous." Ino said smiling. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the views with Naruto looking right over her shoulder. Sakura was speechless, but Naruto, of course, could never be speechless.

"**WOAH, SAKURA-CHAN YOU ALREADY HAVE 3,524,952 VIEWS!" **Naruto yelled.

"Ino you even put my cell phone number in the description, why?" Sakura asked as she saw her number.

"In case a producer sees it and wants to contact u, duhh." Ino said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"If you're that upset about it Sakura, just take it down." Shikamaru said from his place on the sofa. Sakura eyes began to sparkle at the idea.

"Actually she can't, because in order to do that she has to be on Ino's profile." Sasuke said. Sakura's face dropped at the mention of that.

"Yeah, and plus I'm getting paid money from YouTube since you got that many views." Ino said happily.

"Really Ino," Sakura said with disappointment.

"Yeah Ino, what Sakura said," Tenten said with fake disappointment. "How bout you pass some of that money my way." Tenten whispered to Ino. She unfortunately didn't say it quiet enough and Sakura heard her.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Tenten said as she dodged the pillow Sakura threw.

"I don't see why you're so upset Pinky, it's not like you can't sing. Now I can see why you would be mad if Ino put a video up of you and you couldn't sing, but you can sing. So stop getting mad." Akira said while eating a brownie. Sakura just nodded.

"Heeyy, y'all never said anything about snacks!" Naruto said as he took some chips.

Then everybody just sat around eating snacks and talking.

* * *

**-12:47-**

Ino was listening to her friends when her phone vibrated. She looked into her lap and saw she had a text message. She hurriedly replied to the simple message of 'where are you.'

'_**At Sakura's house'**_

'_**Then y did u tell me 2 come 2 the Konoha Mall?' **_

'_**Oh…I'm soo sorry I 4got that I told u 2 go there. We'll be on our way.' **_

'_**Hurry…I been here for 2 hours already Ino!'**_

'_**Ok, Ok…jeez I said sorry. But stop texting me and maybe I can get there sooner!' **_ She replied.

"Hey we haven't been to the mall in forever, why don't we go there, and since it's kind of boring right now." Ino said to her friends. When she saw Sakura look like she was about to disagree she quickly added. "Also, Akira said she hasn't been there since, I don't know how long."

"Ok then."

"Sure."

"Why not,"

"If we can get Ramen then OK,"

"Hn,"

"Troublesome," was the replies she got so she took that as a yes.

"Ok, well get dressed, or y'all can go in pajamas, but I'm getting dressed." Ino said while jumping off the bed and running into Sakura's closet. The boys left to go get ready.

"It takes to much energy to get ready, Urgh!" Tenten whined as she stretched out on Sakura's huge bed. Sakura just laughed, and got off the bed to get dressed. Hinata giggled but did the same as Sakura. But Ino wasn't going to let Tenten be lazy and not come with them so she grabbed a pillow and started beating Tenten with it.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!" was all Tenten heard as a pillow repeatedly hit her.

"Oww…ok, ok… I'll come as long as you find me something to wear." Tenten said taking the pillow from Ino. Ino just smiled brightly at finally hearing Tenten asking her to pick out clothes for her. Tenten realized this and threw the pillow at Ino before Ino could run to the closet.

"Let Hinata pick it out," Tenten yelled at Ino, whose face dropped at those words. "If that's okay with you Hina," Tenten said turning to where the shy girl was.

"Of course," Hinata said as she put on a white headband to complete her outfit. She had on a pair of white shorts that ended right above her knee; with a butterfly shirt on that had different shades of blue running threw it. She had a pair of dark blue flats on to top it off. Tenten just smiled at her.

The girls all went back to getting ready except for Hinata and Tenten.

They were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"What?" Tenten answered still laying on the bed.

"Where done," Naruto responded.

"Then go sit down somewhere and wait till we're finished." Tenten answered once again while putting a pillow over her head.

* * *

"How bout this Tenten-Chan?" Hinata asked while laying out the clothes and shoes where Tenten could see them.

"It's cute, I like it." Tenten said getting up from the bed to put the clothes on. She had on a camouflage shirt that had **'Beware you can't handle this'** written on the front of the shirt, with black, girl cargos that reached the middle of her shin, and a pair of dark green converse. Her hair was in the usual two buns style.

"I'm done," Sakura said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Me too," Ino said as she walked out of the closet.

"So am I," Akira said.

Sakura had on yellow half shirt that had the words **'SMILE'** written across the front in big letters and inside the letters was city buildings, and on the back of the shirt was yellow and white lines with a big yellow smiley face; with a pair of white shorts and yellow strappy sandals. She had put her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face and a yellow bow in front of her ponytail. Ino had on a purple halter top with black shorts and purple wedges. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail and bang covering her left eye. Akira had on a plain fitted hot pink shirt with white, girl cargos like Tenten, and hot pink flip flops on her feet. Her hair was down with pink clip keeping her bangs out her face.

"Ok let's go." Sakura said as they all walked out the door. They met the boys at the front door. They all looked alike except for the different colors. Shikamaru had on a dark green shirt, Sasuke had on a dark blue shirt, Neji had on a grey shirt, and Naruto, of course, had on an orange shirt. Neji and Shikamaru had black cargos, while Sasuke and Naruto had on beige cargos.

"Finally," Naruto said running out the door and to Neji's car once again.

"Don't fall Naruto-kun, be careful while running." Hinata tried to warn him as he ran.

"**FALL**," Tenten yelled. Everyone just laughed. Sakura locked the door and walked to her car with the girls following her.

"Owwwww," Naruto said as he rolled to the ground.

"I tried to tell you to be careful." Hinata said in a motherly tone.

"**TENTEN JINXED ME**!" Naruto yelled as he got up and walked the rest of the way to the car.

"I'm surprised the dobe even knows that word." Sasuke said getting into the passenger seat of the car. His insult was responded with laughs.

"**NOT NICE TEME!"** Naruto yelled getting into the car.

"Boys…can't live with them and you can't live without them." Sakura said as she laughed at her friends. The girls just agreed with her as they all got into the car with Sakura driving, Ino in the passenger seat, and Tenten, Akira, and Hinata in the back seat.

* * *

**REEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and Sakura will soon be singing again, so it would be helpful if y'all review and give me some ideas of songs I can use. Karin and the other girls are soon coming back into the story, and so is the mysterious person Ino was texting. Also, I did not forget about the video that Sakura has about Karin, but she can't show it to Tsunade since they aren't at school there on break. Love you guys! MUUAAHH! **


	20. Chapter 20

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 20:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. I do not own the song that is used in this chapter!**

**Claimer: I DO own the two characters that will be coming up in later chapters and the plot!**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner"** _'Notes' __**'Texting'**_

* * *

**(A/N)**Heyyyy! I know I know sorry that I haven't updated in such a loooooooooooong time, it's just that I've been going on so many vacations and things and I haven't had enough time to sit down and type chapters for my story that doesn't get reviews anymore. I kind of started thinking no one wanted to read it since I'm not getting reviews. But I'm not going to be like one of those authors who beg for reviews or demand reviews. But I only want reviews so I can know how my story is coming along and if I need to improve in things. But here is chapter 20 I know it's late, but sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, where are we going first?" Sakura asked her friends as they got finished eating in the food court. They were currently at the Konoha mall eating McDonalds.

"Well since I know the boys don't like going into stores that we go to, why don't we pick where we want to go," Ino said pointing to Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. "And the boys go where they want." She finished while pointing to the boys.

"Sounds good," Tenten said. The gang agreed and was about to get up and leave, until Sakura's voice stopped them.

"What about Akira, she's a girl and you basically left her out Ino." Sakura said as she looked at Akira then Ino. Ino rolled her eyes secretly, but Sakura noticed it.

"Ok, my bad, and Akira comes with us, the '_girls' _since she's _'Sakura's friend'._" Ino said as she got up and walked away with Tenten following her with an ice cream cone that she was eating, and Hinata soon followed after smiling an apologetic smile at Akira. The boys soon left and went to their usual thing that they do at the mall, which left Sakura and Akira staring at each other.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Akira asked as she threw her food away and followed Sakura who was walking in the direction the Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walked.

"No, don't worry about Ino, she probably just forgot since she's really obsessed with shopping. Don't worry yourself about it." Sakura said forcing a smile on her face. Akira just nodded and smiled back.

'I wonder why Ino did that.' Sakura thought as she walked into Hot Topic with her friends.

'**Maybe she was just to busy remembering things she wanted to buy and what stores she wanted to go in like you said to Akira.' **Inner had replied.

'_Yeah, but when I asked her about Akira she rolled her eyes. That's not like Ino.' _Sakura responded as she noticed Ino hand Tenten a pile of clothes and pushed her into a dressing room in Hot Topic.

'**Maybe she doesn't like Akira.' **

'_But I've known Ino for as long as I can remember and she loves making new friends, so why wouldn't she like Akira?' _

'**Just don't worry about it Sakura, just shop and ask Ino about it late.' **Inner replied with a mean tone.

"Sakuuura!" a voice said while a hand flew past her face again and again.

"Oh, huh?" She responded while looking at Ino.

"Why the hell are you looking at sizes XL and XXL?" Ino said while picking up a shirt that could fit Choji in it. Sakura looked at it with a disgusted face. Ino laughed and put the shirt back up.

"Never mind bout it, why don't we go to this section," Ino said while pulling her over to a clothes rack that had her sizes in it. "There pick something and try it on." Ino said walking away and towards Hinata.

"Wait Ino," Sakura called out as the blonde turned around.

"What are they not cute enough; I'm pretty sure they are since all of Hot Topic clothes are cute." Ino said walking back to the rack and picking up multiple clothes. Sakura just face palmed her self and shook her head.

"Sakura these shirts are the shit, what's wrong with you, why would you think they were ugly?" Ino said as she took three shirts and gave them to Sakura.

"What? Ino, no, that's not why I called you. I wanted to ask you if you could, you know, help Akira pick out clothes." Sakura said as she watched Ino's reaction carefully. When she noticed Ino just standing there with a straight face she continued.

"Well, you do have a great sense of style you know and plus she haven't been here in so long, so I'm sure she doesn't know what's in style in Japan."

"But she's your _'friend'_, why don't you help. I'm sure you know her style better than I do." Ino said as she turned away and walked to Hinata who was coming out of a dressing room that Ino put her in.

"Please Ino, just this once at least?"

"Fine, now shush and pick out something to wear so we can go to another store." Ino replied with out looking at Sakura and complimented Hinata on her outfit.

* * *

-8 minutes later-

"Come on Akira, we all tried on our outfits, let's see yours already." Sakura said as she held a back that held her new outfit in it. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata where leaning against the walls in the changing room section waiting for Akira to come out of the dressing room. They all had already purchased their outfits and were now waiting for Akira to come out so she can buy hers and they can go to another store.

"Japan has a weird style!" Akira yelled as she unlocked the door. No one knew what she had since Ino quickly picked it and handed it to her and put her in a dressing room.

"We have a very pretty style, mind you!" Tenten replied back, defending her country.

"Come out already." Ino said loosing her patience. They all stared in utter shock as she came out the room with her head down. Tenten was the first one to start laughing her head off, soon Ino joined her, and Hinata just giggled as she tried not to so that she wouldn't seem rude. Sakura tried her hardest not to laugh at her friends clothes.

"See, I told you Japan had a weird style." Akira said as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Ino, where did you find this hideous thing?" Sakura said as she went by Akira and hugged her so she wouldn't feel so bad.

"Oh my gosh, please go change." Tenten said wiping tears away while she stopped laughing. Once Akira heard that she quickly went change and soon the girls stopped laughing as they waited for her to get done.

"I didn't even know Hot Topic had such an ugly thing." Hinata said quietly.

"She looked like a salad." Tenten said quietly with a little giggle as she remembered what Akira had on.

"Where did you find that Ino?" Sakura asked her friend again.

"I don't know I saw it sitting in a box by the check out, so I picked it up and wanted her to try it on." Ino said with a shrug.

"If you knew it looked ugly why did you give it to her?" Sakura asked.

"Because you know how people say, 'It looks different when it's on a hanger,' or something like that. So I thought that it must just look ugly when someone isn't wearing it, so I asked her to try it on." Ino said truthfully.

"I can understand that, but you know you wouldn't have gave it to one of us or yourself to try on, so why Akira." Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Two reasons, I don't know her style, like I told you before, and I don't know what looks good on her and what doesn't. And I wouldn't have given it to y'all because I know y'all style and I know what looks good on y'all and me." Ino said as Akira walked out the dressing room with the hideous dress in her hands.

"Understandable," Sakura said as she ended their little discussion.

"Where do y'all want me to put this?" Akira asked

"In the trash where it belongs," Tenten said while laughing.

"Shut up," Sakura said hitting Tenten in the arm lightly. "Just leave it in the dressing room." And that's what Akira did and they soon walked out the store.

* * *

"Hey Ino-Chan,"

"Yes Hinata?" Ino said as she turned her attention away from her phone and towards the quiet girl.

"Maybe there was a reason why that dress was in a box." Hinata said quietly. Ino just laughed and Tenten, who over heard the conversation, laughed also. Sakura and Akira just looked at them with confusion, as they had not heard the conversation.

The girls soon met the boys at the arcade and started playing games with them.

"Oh Sakura!" Ino called out to Sakura, who was currently playing Whack-A-Mole with Sasuke, who kept taking the stick that you use to hit the moles and whacking her with it softly. Sakura glared at him.

"That's how them mole's feel," he said smirking and walking away to let the two girls talk. Sakura just rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"What's up?" she asked Ino.

"I want you to meet some one," Ino said while gently pulling Sakura over to a shooting game that was occupied by a teenage boy.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked as she watched him shoot zombies.

"A friend of mine, don't worry he's nice." Ino said as she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around from the game and looked at Ino.

"Oh hey Blondie." He said smiling not noticing Sakura, since Ino was a little taller than her and she was standing in front of Sakura.

"I want you to meet my best friend, Sakura." Ino said with a smile and pulled Sakura in front of her. He looked down at her and smiled. Sakura blushed but smiled back.

"He's a hottie, huh?" Ino whispered to Sakura as she nudged her and walked away leaving the two alone.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She said with a smile even though Ino already said her name to him.

"Daisuke," he said smiling back. He had brown hair with dark brown eyes, a handsome face, and a friendly smile.

"Um, I think a zombie is about to eat you," Sakura said looking behind him.

"What? OH!" he said as he turned towards his game but he was already dead. He heard Sakura giggle, and turned back towards her.

"Want to play?" he asked handing her to toy shoot gun.

"Sure." She said with a smile. He handed her the gun and put a token in.

"Oh, I had tokens."

"It's ok, it was my offer to see if you wanted to play, so I should pay for it," He said pushing the start button.

"So I just shoot right?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"Ahhhh! Wait, they have too many!" Sakura said as she kept shooting and reloading. Daisuke just laughed at her.

"Throw a grenade." He said.

"How? You didn't say anything about a grenade. I'm going to die!" Sakura said still shooting. Daisuke laughed once again and pushed a button on the gun. Sakura watched as all the zombies got blown away and into bits and pieces.

"Congratulations! You survived the Zombie Apocalypse!" the game said.

"You won!" Daisuke said from beside the game machine that he was leaning on while she played.

"Ha-ha I won!" Sakura said laughing and jumping around. When she turned around from the game she saw her friends standing behind her staring. Naruto laughed, Ino smiled, Tenten was hollering 'me next, me next,' Hinata just smiled, Shikamaru was asleep, Neji was bringing Tenten towards another zombie shooting game, Akira was staring at Daisuke, and Sasuke was glaring at Daisuke.

"Hey guys," Sakura said as she stopped dancing around and scratched the back of her neck. "When did y'all get here?" She asked.

"When we heard you yell 'I'm going to die," Naruto said as he stopped laughing at his friend.

"So did you guys have fun?" Ino said smiling.

"Uh, I guess." Sakura said looking at Daisuke. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah I had fun, but I don't think I'm wanted her any more so I'll be going. See ya later Ino," he said waving to his friend. "Sakura." He finished with a smile towards her.

"Bye." She said waving and smiling.

"Awe how cute, y'all should go out Saki!" Ino said jumping over to her friend as they watched Daisuke leave. Sakura hit Ino playfully.

"I don't know, I mean I just meet him." Sakura said as she turned away from looking at Daisuke leave and towards Ino.

"But he's my friend, so he's cool." Ino said smiling.

"Yeah and Akira's my friend, but you don't seem to found of her." Sakura said quietly so that Akira didn't hear.

"Anyways, back to Daisuke." Ino said.

"Anyways, it's 10:53 we should start getting back to my house." Sakura said as she checked her phone.

"Oh, did you get his number?" Ino asked when she saw Sakura's phone.

"No, guess I forgot, why?" Sakura asked as Sasuke walked up to them.

"Don't worry I got his number I can give it to you." Ino said as she pulled out her phone.

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked as he stood in front of the two girls. Sakura and Ino snapped their heads away from finding Daisuke's number in Ino's phone and towards Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, he's talking bout Daisuke." Ino said as she went back to her phone to find the number.

"Oh, he's just Ino's friend." Sakura said to Sasuke who just stood there looking at her.

"And Sakura's future boyfriend," Ino said in a sing song voice.

"I don't know about that part." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Girl, you don't need to explain yourself to Sasuke, he's only your best friend, not your dad or brothers. Oh and by the way here's the number." Ino said as she pushed Sasuke away and showed Sakura her phone so she can get Daisuke number.

"Well I have a right to know who he is, since like you said, she's my best friend." Sasuke said towards Ino as he watched them talk bout Daisuke and numbers.

"Ok I got it, let's go now!" Sakura said as she put her phone in her back pocket. The gang soon left the arcade and the mall and was now in their cars driving back to Sakura's house.

* * *

~At the house~

"Naruto, get out of the shower, the water bill is going to be sky high!" Sakura yelled as she banged on the hallway bathroom door that was downstairs. Everyone had taken their showers and was now heading to the rooms where they slept in Sakura's home. All except for Naruto, who has been in the shower since 11:03 and is now 11:43.

"You must be a prone right now staying in that water that long." Sakura yelled again. When she was about to bang on the door again it opened and a huge cloud came out and so did a freshly clean Naruto.

"What the hell?" Sakura said as she waved her arms around her to clear the steam. "What were you doing in there?" she said now walking away from the bathroom with Naruto trailing behind her up the stairs.

"Oh I was seeing how smoky it could get in there, sorry if I took so long but I had the water on cold and it wasn't working so I noticed I had to put it on hot, which took a while to get hot and I keep it on till the water started turning cold." He said with a huge smile. Sakura just shook her head and pushed him into the game room where the boys slept.

"Go. To. Bed." She said and slammed the door shut and made her way to her room where all the girls were. She opened the door and made her way into the pitch black room. She felt around the bed and picked a stop that was empty she got under the covers and soon had Ino by her side.

"You're still awake?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, I was sleep until I heard you yelling at Naruto." Ino said as she picked up her phone that was lying next to her. She turned it on and flashed the screen's light around the bed and saw Tenten, Hinata, and Akira asleep. She turned the light off and turned back to Sakura who was laying on her side and looked like she was about to go to sleep.

"You sleep?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." She heard Sakura whisper back. They both started laughing.

"In a lil while I'm going to be sleep, you should to since you need your, _'beauty'_ sleep." Sakura said lying back on her back so she can talk to Ino better. Ino just laughed.

"Yeah I know."

"Oh, Ino can I ask you something?" Sakura said with a serious tone.

"Of course fore-head," Ino said with a smile. Sakura ignored the nick name that she's used to her friend calling her.

"What do you think of Akira, like do you like her in a friendly way?" she asked turning her head to Ino. Ino's smile soon faded away.

"Ok honestly, I'm not too found of her, she seems so, you know, not cool. And not in the popular way cool, in the nice people kind of way cool, you get what I mean?" Ino said looking at Sakura, who nodded.

"Yeah, is that all?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head and continued.

"I think she puts on a shy type and a nice girl type, but deep down she can be mean and backstabbing. Not trying to down her or anything that's just how I feel. And she hasn't proven herself as wanting to at least try to be our friend," she said directing the 'our' part to her, Hinata, and Tenten. "Plus did you see the way she was looking at Daisuke?" Ino said snapping her head towards Sakura who just smiled and laughed quietly.

"Yeah, but when I used to live in the U.S. she was cool people and I still think she's cool people. Just give her a chance Ino, please." Sakura said looking at her best friend.

"Ok I will, but you have to promise me that in the future if she do anything that hurts you or one of us, you have to let me at her. With no if's, ands, or buts' about it okay fore-head." Ino said smiling.

"Sure Ino, but you can't do anything that would make her click out and be mean to us just so you can fight her. Just try and be friendly, then see how it works."

"Will do, but make sure you're watching me when I try to be nice so that you can see if she does anything out the box."

"Sure thing," Sakura said smiling.

"Good now lets get our beauty sleep love, so that you can keep looking good for Daisuke." Ino said in a sing song voice when she said Daisuke's name. Sakura just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Night pig," Sakura said turning on her side to sleep

"Night night fore-head," Ino said copying Sakura but faced the other way.

* * *

Okay, to clear something's up, incase any of you are wondering. Sasuke and Sakura are not going out at the moment. But the story says Sasuke and Sakura because of future chapters to come. So please bare with me on this story, and again sorry for not updating in a loooooooooong time. Review please so I can know how I'm doing on this story. Muuaaah!


	21. Chapter 21

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 21:

**Thank you trueblue51! You were the only review i got for my last chapter so this chapter is for you :) thank you for reviewing and I'm happy you liked the last chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. I do not own the songs that will be used in further chapters!**

**Claimer: I DO own Akira and Daisuke!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner'**

'_Notes' _

'_**Texting' **_

**Song Lyrics**

_**Read and Review!**** Thanks!**_

* * *

**I'm a Barbie girl…In a Barbie world…Life is plastic...It's fantastic…**

"Urgh…what is that horrible voice!" mumbled Tenten as she threw a pillow over her face. "Make it STOP!"

Soon enough all the girls where woken up by the song and Tenten's loud voice.

"It's Ino's phone," Sakura said with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

**You can brush my hair…undress me everywhere…imagination...life is your creation…**

"INO, TURN THAT WHORE OFF!" Tenten yelled again while throwing the pillow that was once on her face at the blonde.

"Ok." Ino said as she picked up her phone and answered it. "Hellooo, Ino speaking." She said with a sleepy voice. The girls where about to go back to sleep and let Ino worry about her own phone until Ino jumped up fast and cleared her throat, fixing her voice.

"Yes sir, I am the one who did that." The girls listened quietly and with curiosity as they heard Ino get serious and say 'sir'.

"Who is it?" Tenten mouthed but was only shushed by Ino hand covering her mouth. Sakura, Hinata, and Akira raised their eyebrows at this, while Tenten yanked Ino hand off of her mouth.

"Yes, I know her. I am currently with her, would you like to-"Ino was cut off by a very annoying but well known voice barging into the Sakura's room.

"SEEEEE TOLD YOU THAT THEY WERE UP TEM- Owwwww Ino that hurt!" Naruto said with a childish voice as he picked up the shoe that Ino threw at him.

"Ok, yes she will be there. No," they all watched as she put a hand to her heart and nodded her head. "Thank-you," The Gang rolled their eyes at Ino's dramatic scene. "Ok, have a nice day!" Ino said hanging up the phone. She turned to Sakura and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled jumping up and down, turning around, and shaking her hands on the side of her face.

"What?" Sakura asked as she stopped the blonde's excitement dance. Ino faced her with a HUGE smile. Sakura just smiled a regular smile, as she was curious to see what got her friend so excited.

"You remember that video on YouTube right? Yeah, ok, so remember how I told you that I was going to keep it up there, in case a producer or whatever sees it? Yeah, ok, so guess what!" Ino screamed.

"A producer saw it?" Sakura said joined by her friends. Ino shook her head swiftly. Everybody looked at her with very confused looks.

"Then why are you all happy and shouting, and calling people who call your phone at," Tenten said leaning over to look at the clock on Sakura's nightstand. "10 o'clock in the morning, sir?"

"Ok stay with me on this ok." Ino said looking at all her friends who had already came in the room and got comfortable on Sakura's furniture that was in her room. They all nodded and waited for Ino to continue.

"So, the person who saw the video online was a 10 year old named, Victoria, whose father is a record producer in America. So, when she searched up Raise Your Glass by P!nk she saw yours and clicked on it, and it just so happens that her dad had came in her room to tell her something and he heard you. So he liked it and saw my number and called saying if you where interested he can get you a record deal!" Ino said in one breath. She was going to continue but was stopped by Akira.

"Does that mean in order for Sakura to get the record deal she has to move to America?" Akira asked hopefully, but her hopes were shot down by none other then Ino.

"No, of course not, if you can let me finish." Ino said shooting a stern look at Akira, who just nodded. Ino smiled and faced her friends again. "So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, he saw that we lived in Japan and said he has a friend who is a record producer in Japan and that he was going to tell him to speak with you and hear you sing. Then if he likes your talent, which I'm sure he will, you'll be famous." Ino said in a sing-song voice at the end. Everyone congratulated Sakura, even though; she didn't even start with the process of meeting the producer.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Sakura said as a question popped into her head. They all looked at her curiously. "Okay I have two things to say, first, what was the producer that called you name?" She asked Ino.

"Oh, some man named Mr. Richardson." Ino said as she recalled the man's name. Sakura nodded.

"And who is the producer that I'm supposed to be seeing and where is this mans' company?" she ask seriously. Ino rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Look Sakura, don't worry bout all that information. You don't even know if the man is going to accept the offer that Mr. Richardson talks to him about. So chill-ax and let them handle all that thinking and stuff." Ino said as she checked the time on her phone it was now 11:35 and she was starving.

"Fine," Sakura said as she lied down on her bed.

"So, basically what y'all are yapping about is that Sakura could possibly become famous all thanks to Ino?" Tenten said from her spot hanging off the foot of the bed.

"Well if you put it like that, then YEP!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Finally we like something that Ino does," Sasuke said. They all laughed except for Ino.

"Whatever Sasuke," Ino said as she threw a pillow at him, but he dogged it and it hit Naruto.

"Ow! I have a brain up there that could seriously get damaged with all of these things y'all keep throwing at me!" Naruto whined as he crawled over to Hinata, who blushed and rubbed his head.

"Really Naruto, I thought it was hallow up there," Tenten said laughing. Sakura, Ino, and Akira laughed. Sasuke smirked, Neji just shook his head with a light chuckle, and Shikamaru, well Shikamaru was sleep on the bed next to Sakura.

"I'm starving," Ino whined as she fell on top of Tenten's lower body that was still on the bed.

"Well you're pretty heavy, so I don't see how you're hungry." Tenten said as she tried to get the blonde off of her but failed.

"Oh gosh, don't mention the words 'heavy' or 'fat' in the same sentence with 'Ino'," Sakura whispered to Akira who just giggled.

"TENTEN HOW DARE YOU! IF ANY ONE IN HERE WHO IS FAT, IT'S YOU!" she yelled poking Tenten in the stomach.

"Not-uh, it's…Neji," Tenten yelled in her defense.

"Psh, whatever, everyone knows it's Naruto, all those bowls of Ramen starting to come back to you hey buddy," Neji said with a smirk towards Naruto.

"Wha- What! So untrue, I am very healthy thank-you, the only fat person is Teme over there. Yeah he might play basketball and all, but he still got a lil something resting on his waistband," Naruto said laughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn, dobe, of course, none of y'all wouldn't know who the fat one in here really is." He said looking at all of them. They all looked at each other stomachs, but didn't see anyone who was fat. He smirked.

"It's Sakura."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, yep it sure is me, I'm as wide as all outside. I don't see how y'all can stand to look at me," she said dramatically. They laughed but soon stopped when they heard.

"Sakura hunny, I'm home, and I brought McDonalds."

And that's how once again all the teens came tumbled, wrestling, kicking and screaming, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

"That's just sad," Sasori said as he stood there with two big bags of McDonalds in his hands and shaking his head at the teens; who had just got up and fixed their clothes so that they wouldn't look like something out of 'I Survived'.

"Okay, so I got Sakura's, Hinata's, Neji's, and Sasuke's McDonalds." Matsuri said as she handed them their food. Said teenagers took it with thanks and made their way to the big dinning room with the huge table that the family use for special events, or when Sakura has a lot of visitors over.

"I got Naruto's, Tenten's, Ino's, and Shikamaru's food." Sasori said as he gave them their food and they followed the other teens into the dinning room. Sasori was left holding a meal and staring at Akira.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Sasori said as he walked into the dinning room with the food. Akira just watched him leave.

"Oh, Akira hunny, I didn't forget about you, here you go." Sakia said as she handed Akira a box of chicken nuggets, large fries, and a sprit for a cold drink. Akira smiled and took the food.

"Thank-you Mrs. Haruno," she said smiling again.

"Oh, no need for the formalities, just call me Mom like all the other teens here do." Sakia said with a smile. Akira just nodded and walked into the dinning room. She was met by Sasori kneeling on the ground with Naruto in a head lock, Ino taking some of Sakura's fries as Sakura took some of Sasuke's drink. Tenten eating her Hot and Spicy sandwich, Hinata trying to help Naruto but not hurt Sasori while she tried to help Naruto, Neji drinking his drink as he watched the little fight, and Shikamaru just walking in scratching his head. She giggled and yet nobody noticed her. Then all of a sudden she saw Sakia walk in and all of the teens went back to being…behaved. That's when she noticed…

"How's the food?" Sakia asked as Sasori walked passed her and out of the dinning room.

"Yummy," Naruto said with a mouthful of fries. Sakia laughed and walked out. Everyone was in their seats eating and talking.

…She didn't have a seat.

"Oh sorry Akira," Matsuri said as she bumped into the girl who was standing in the doorway.

"It's ok." She replied and moved out of the way. She watched as Matsuri went by Sakura with her food, and Sakura moved over a little to let her have some of the chair to sit on.

"Not trying to be sound mean or anything, but why are you just standing there?" Neji asked as he noticed Akira standing up. Everyone looked at her and she blushed at the attention.

"Isn't it obvious she doesn't have no where to seat," Matsuri said.

"I would let you sit with me, but Mattie is already here." Sakura said with an apologetic smile.

"It's ok," Akira said.

Ino nudge Sakura on the leg with her foot. Sakura looked at her confused.

"You can share a seat with me like Sakura and Matsuri did," Ino said moving over a in her seat so she can have enough room. Sakura soon got why Ino nudged her, she watched as Akira looked at Ino with a straight face.

"No, I rather sit with Tenten." Akira said making her way over to Tenten.

"I would let you but I'm fat," Tenten said as she quoted what Ino said about her earlier in the room.

"Oh okay," Akira said as she stopped walking over to Tenten.

"You can sit with me Akira-Chan," Hinata said with a smile as she moved over. Akira smiled back.

"Thanks Hina," she said making her way over to Hinata. Once she was seated everybody went back to eating and talking.

"See, I offered her a seat without her asking and she just turned me down with a straight face, and even without a reason." Ino said to Sakura as she ate a fry.

"Don't worry about it, maybe she still isn't comfortable with the way you acted in the mall yesterday." Sakura said as she ate a piece of her Big Mac.

"Whatever, but I still tried. And remember you agreed on NO ifs, ands, or buts' about it." Ino said waving a fry in Sakura's face.

"Ino y'all aren't even about to fight, that's if y'all were." Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her friend. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hey how bout the game room after this?" Matsuri said out loud.

"Sure,"

"Ok,"

"I don't care,"

"Hn,"

"OF COURSE GREAT IDEA!"

"I don't mind,"

With that said the teens finished their meals and headed up to the game room after they did their morning routines of brushing teeth, hair, washing their faces, and changing out of their pajamas.

* * *

**~Game room~**

"Call of Duty?" Matsuri asked waving the said game case back and forth. The boys agreed, Sakura agreed, and so did Tenten. Hinata and Ino went to the pool table and started a game just for fun, and Akira sat in one of the many seating areas they had and watched everyone.

"Okay, let's play team death match," Sakura said as she set the game up and the seven teens started playing.

"I am solids, you're strips," Ino said as she hit another solid in the pocket.

"Ok." Hinata agreed as she waited for her turn. Ino shot another ball in, but missed the next ball she tried to shoot in. Hinata went over to the white ball to angle her self and shoot the striped 14 in. She aimed and shot and made it. She shot three more balls in, and missed on the forth ball.

"Good skills there girlie," Ino said with a smile as she shot a ball in.

"You too," Hinata said with a smile to her friend.

**-Call of Duty players-**

"Teme, you're cheating!" Naruto called out as he shot Neji.

"For the fifth time Naruto, that's Sakura killing you like that I'm way on the other side of the map retard." Sasuke said as he shot Shikamaru.

"You can keep saying that," Naruto said as Matsuri shot him.

"He's probably just saying that so he doesn't feel bad that he's loosing to a girl," Sakura said as she shot Tenten.

"Awe gee, thanks Sakura I was just about to knife Neji," Tenten said as she popped up back on the screen.

"Sorry that I'm not sorry," Sakura said with a smile. "There Neji's dead, happy?" she said as she shot Neji.

"Very," Tenten said with a smile.

"Double team much," Neji said as he killed Naruto.

"I think Naruto is camping," Matsuri said as she killed Shikamaru. The teams are Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Naruto against Sakura, Sasuke, and Matsuri.

"That's why he keeps dying," Shikamaru said as he shot Sakura. They continued until the word 'Victory' appeared on the screen with Sakura, Sasuke, and Matsuri team logo under it. The last killed was on Naruto, with Sakura throwing a tomahawk at him.

"Annnnd, we win again!" Sakura said as she high-five her team members.

"Unfair," Neji said.

"Yeah, we have Naruto on our team," Tenten said as she put her controller down.

"What a drag," Shikamaru yawned out as he leaned back on the couch.

"I won pool, who won team death match?" Ino said walking over to the game players with Hinata next to her.

"Us," Matsuri said with a smile as she pointed to her team members, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Figured," Ino said.

"Akira have you ever played Call of Duty?" Ino asked the girl who was watching them.

"Once, I'm not that good though," Akira said walking over to them.

"That's good, just play Naruto then," Ino said with a smile as she picked up a controller and handed it to the girl.

"Eh, uh, ok." She said as she took the controller and started playing against Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke looked over to Sakura who was currently watching the game.

"Want to play pool?" he asked her.

"Uh, sure." She said unsure. He got up and went to the table that Ino and Hinata left earlier, with Sakura behind him. He grabbed a pool stick and gave one to Sakura. He seat the balls back up correctly and put the white ball where it was supposed to go.

"Want to go first?" he asked her.

"Sure, but I'm going to warn you, I'm not that good at pool," she said with a light giggle. Sasuke just smirked as he watched her try to shot the white ball to hit the others. He put his pool stick down and went next to her.

"You're not even holding the stick right," he said. Sakura stopped her attempts to hit the ball and looked at him.

"How do you hold it then?" she asked. He got behind her and put a hand on her back and lightly pushed her down so she was slightly bending over the table. She looked at him confused.

"Just follow me ok," he said and she nodded in response. He leaned on top of her gently not putting a lot of weight on her, and put his left arm over hers and his right arm over hers. He gripped her hands in his and positioned them on the stick the right way.

"That's where your hands go, and you put your thumb here, your index finger on top of here, and your middle finger under here." He said directing her fingers. "Then all you have to do his use your right hand to slid the stick back and forth, and use enough force to hit the balls." He pulled away from her and suddenly felt cold and he could no longer smell her cherry blossom scent any more. He watched as Sakura hit the ball and watched as three balls went in different holes. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," she said as she moved around him to get to the white ball to continue shooting the balls. He noticed that he was feeling all tingly inside when he had showed her how to shot correctly.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought to himself. He wasn't expecting anyone to answer him, but was shocked when he heard…himself?

'_**Oh lookie lookie, Uchiha finally feels emotions for something other than tomatoes.' **_The voice said.

'_What the hell? Who are you?' _he asked as he watched Sakura go from side to side on the pool table hitting balls.

'_**I'm your inner, basically I'm that second voice you hear when you read inside your head or know that something is wrong, you know what I mean. I'm basically your conscious. So, I'm you.' **_Inner said.

'_Well why are you here? I don't need you.'_

'_**Actually you were wondering why you felt all tingly inside when you were by Sakura, it's because you like her.'**_

'_What no, I do not, she has been my friend since kindergarten I would know if I liked her in that kind of way.'_

'_**Then why did you feel angry when you say her with Daisuke?' **_

'_Because…wait I don't have to explain myself to you!' _

'_**Speaking of Daisuke,' **_Inner said ignoring Sasuke. _**'I wonder who Sakura is texting, don't you wonder too. I mean all of her friends are right in the room with her so, who is she texting Sasuke?'**_ Inner said as he urged Sasuke to find out.

* * *

"Who are you texting?" he asked as he walked around the table to where she was.

"Hm? Oh a friend of mine," she said without looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. She never ignored him, except that time at the arcade when she was trying to get…so that's who she's texting.

"Is it that playboy," he asked her as she replied to another text. She stayed quiet until he tapped her lightly on the head.

"Huh?" she asked looking up at him, then when she saw it was Sasuke she put her head back down onto her screen and continued texting. "I don't text playboys, you should know that Sasuke. Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?" she said as she again didn't look at him. He rolled his eyes at her for not looking at him.

"Yeah and when Ino, Hinata, or Tenten talks to you while you're texting, you look at them don't you, and they're your best friend's. So, what's different with me?" he asked her as he put his pool stick down and listened to Naruto yell about Neji helping Akira find him on the game. Sakura got the hint that Sasuke was trying not to say out loud. She sent the text and looked up at him. She gave him a bright smile.

"I'm sorry my best friend, what were you trying to ask me?"

"Who were you texting Sakura, that's the simple question that you ignored me on." He said as he looked into her eyes.

'_Beautiful…'_

'_**Told you that you like her…'**_

'_Go away…I'm just complimenting her, damn…'_

"Daisuke," she said. He scoffed and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Why'd you do that, is there something wrong with Daisuke?" she asked him curiously as her phone vibrated telling her that she was receiving a call. Before she could even look at the phone to see who called, her precious iPhone 5 was in Sasuke's hands and to his ear.

"Hello…_Daisuke_" he said as he moved away from Sakura who started jumping up and down for her phone.

"Sasuke give it back," she said as she tried to grab it from his ear but he caught her hand a pushed her back.

"Sakura can't talk at the moment; she's playing pool, with '_me'_, '_Sasuke Uchiha'_, '_her best friend'_, since '_kindergarten'_." He said as he added more descriptions so that he gets his point across. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye now," he said pressing end call. She watched as Sasuke turned her phone off and put it in his pocket.

"Really Sasuke, really," she said as she stopped jumping up and down for the phone.

"Yep, and you can't get it back unless you beat me in pool," he said smirking.

"Deal," she said smirking as she walked to the table and started a new game so that it could be fair. Their friends soon made their way over to the two when they heard the word 'deal'.

* * *

Yayyy! Another chapter… I don't know if it's a lot of Sasusaku fluff…or if it's fluff at all…but hey I tried to do fluff..sorry if it's horrible..._**Read and Review!** _Muuaaah!


	22. Chapter 22

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 22:

* * *

**__****READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. I do not own the songs that will be used in further chapters!**

**Claimer: I DO own Akira and Daisuke!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner'**

'_Notes' _

'_**Texting' **_

**Song Lyrics**

* * *

"Did I hear correctly?" Tenten said walking up to the pair.

"Yeah, Tennie, they just made a deal." Ino said. Tenten clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Finally things start getting interesting," she said as Sasuke and Sakura just looked at her.

"If you don't mind they have a deal to start and finish," Neji said pulling her away from the table and to a wall where she can stand.

"Thanks Neji, okay lets start," Sakura said with a smile to Sasuke.

"Ladies first," Sasuke said smirking at Sakura.

"Being a gentleman hey, well you should have thought about being one when you took my phone, then maybe I wouldn't have to beat you in this," she said as she set the pool stick on the edge of the table and put her hands like Sasuke had taught her earlier.

"Sakura-Chan's going to win," Naruto said to his friends.

"I bet $5 on Sakura," Ino said.

"I put $10 on Sasuke," Neji said.

"I put $20 on Sakura-Chan," Naruto said.

"Wow, that's a lot, I put $15 on Sasuke," Tenten said.

"I rather not get into y'all betting schemes," Shikamaru said.

"Me either," Hinata said.

"I put $25 on Sakura," Akira said. They all looked at her.

"You must have never seen Sasuke play before," Matsuri said walking up to the betting group. "I mean Sakura my sister and all but Sasuke is pretty good at pool."

"If I know anything about Sakura from her coming to America, it's that she can play pool very good." Akira said. They all shrugged.

"Well no one can change their bets the game is starting," Neji said as they all turned to watch the game.

* * *

**-Sasuke & Sakura-**

"I see you're using what I taught you," Sasuke said watching her shoot the white ball and break the other balls.

"Haha, that's what you think." She said as she watched balls go in the pockets; she walked around the table to the white ball and aimed for a solid purple 3.

"Oh really, I'm pretty sure you didn't know how to hold the stick," he said watching her make the shot.

"Yeah, that's because I forgot how to hold the pool stick, but I never forgot how to play or shot," she said with a smile as she made another ball in. He scoffed.

"Well since you know how to play like you talking about, then when we get to the eight ball you have to call the pocket," he said watching her shoot yet another ball in. Sakura now have four balls in, and Sasuke has none. She hit the white ball too lightly and let Sasuke have his turn.

"Ok and you have to give me my phone back and can't bother me about Daisuke for the rest of the day _'when' _I win." She said as she moved out of the way for him to shoot. He aimed and made a perfect shot, which made two stripped balls go in.

"And _'when'_ I win you have to let me keep your phone for the rest of the day and you can't speak to or text or see that playboy," he said shooting another ball in. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's not a playboy," she said moving away from the table when Sasuke had to stand right there.

"Keep telling your self that," he said smirking hitting a ball in.

"Whatever just play so I can win and get my phone back," she said watching him hit more balls in. Sasuke now only had two balls left and the eight ball, and Sakura had three balls left and the eight ball. Sasuke hit the ball but it hit the edge and rolled away from the pocket. Sakura aimed for her ball and hit it in. She did the same to the other ball and now only had one more ball to hit in then the eight ball. She made the last ball in and now only had the eight ball left.

"Eight ball right corner pocket," She said, she hit the ball it bounced of the side wall and headed for the right corner pocket the ball hit the very edge of the pocket but didn't go in and rolled back.

"Fuck!" she said as she moved away from the table. Sasuke gave a light chuckle, and the others laughed at her reaction.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan," Naruto cheered. They all watched as Sasuke hit his last balls in and was now aiming for the eight ball, he looked at Sakura before he shot.

"Say bye-bye to playboy," he said smirking as he turned away from her and shot. He made it in and the people who betted on Sasuke cheered and wanted their money from the Sakura betters.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said turning to her friends, they all stopped and looked at her. She turned back around to Sasuke.

"You lost," she said smiling. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really Sakura, you even saw the ball go in, so I'm the winner, which means you can't get your phone back and can't speak, text, or see Daisuke." He said while holding her phone in his hands.

"Actually, Sasuke, you lost, want me to tell you why? Sure you do. So, remember how you said we have to call the eight ball, well I did but didn't make it in, but when you made it in you didn't call the pocket. So therefore, I win, you lose, I get my phone back, they get their money they bet, and you can't bother me about Daisuke for the rest of the day." She said smirking.

"Fuck!" he said handing her the phone back.

"Really Sasuke, man I betted $15 on you!" Tenten said giving all the Sakura betters how much they betted.

"I betted $10," Neji said.

"I betted $20 on Sakura-Chan," Naruto said getting his two twenties from Neji and Tenten.

"I betted $5," Ino said.

"I betted $25," Akira said with a smile getting her money from the two.

"We didn't bet," Matsuri said pointing to Hinata and Shikamaru.

"My skills are worth more than yours," Sakura said taking her phone from him and sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**-Later that day around 12:18 P.M.-**

"What are we going to do," Ino asked bored.

"Go home," Sakura said. Tenten threw one of the sofa pillows at her.

"Just kidding, love you guys." Sakura said smiling at them. They were all sitting in the living room with the T.V. on but weren't really watching it.

"Do you have ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sakura shook her head. He then started crying into Hinata's lap, who in return blushed a very bright red.

**I'm a Barbie girl…In a Barbie world…Life is plastic…it's fantastic**

"Ino!" Tenten said in a deadly tone.

"Geez, ok I'll answer it." Ino said picking up her phone. "Hello…you did…oh that's great…okay…well she can come right now if that's okay…ok then we'll be there in 30 minutes…where's the place?...okay thank you so much…Bye-bye." Ino hung up the phone and ran up stairs.

"Who was it?" Sakura yelled.

"Mr. Richardson, he spoke with the other producer and the man said he'll met you and see your talent! I told him we'll be there in 30 minutes so HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!" she yelled from upstairs. The girls were the first ones to run upstairs, then Naruto ran with them, and the rest of the boys walked upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

**-15 minutes later-**

"Ok, ready?" Ino asked everyone.

"Yeah let's go, I don't want to be late," Sakura said. They all did the usual and got in the separate cars and drove to the address Ino had.

"It's on some street named Frasier; it's a big building with the words Konoha Music Industry on it. He said you shouldn't miss it." Ino told Sakura as they pulled out of the drive way.

Sakura had on hot pink tank top with leopard print skinny jeans on, she had hot pink high-tops Nikes on, and a white half jean vest on. Ino had a yellow shirt on that said 'Drama Queen', black shorts, and yellow 1" wedges. Hinata had on a light purple butterfly styled shirt, with white jeans, and light purple flats. Tenten had on a tight fitted red t-shirt that had a ninja on it, black cargos, and red converse. Akira had on a plain light green shirt on, light blue skinny jeans, and green sandals.

"Is this it Ino?" Sakura asked looked at the big building.

"Gee, I don't know Sakura, but looks to me that this is the ONLY building on this street with the words 'Konoha Music Industry' on it!" Ino said as she looked at the building.

"Go park Sakura before you be late," Tenten said. Sakura went into the parking garage and the boys followed her and parked next to where she parked.

* * *

**-At the entrance of the building-**

"Okay Sakura, remember this moment, because this is the last day of your life as being normal," Ino said smiling as they walked into the building.

"Quiet Ino you don't want to make a bad impression on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled into the quiet building. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Dobe, shut up," Sasuke said hitting Naruto in the head. But before Naruto could start a fight, a woman walked up to them.

* * *

That's another chapter for you guys sorry if it's short…it's getting closer and closer to the climax of the story and it's about to get more dramatic, crazier, and romancier (if that's even a word). But _**Read and Review**_! Thanks! Muuaaah!


End file.
